The Belarusian Stalker Song
by Hetahomostuck
Summary: Songfic. These are song parodies about wich song fits each character best! Starting with our favorite stalker: Belarus! Hilarity is SURE to happen! Please just read. I don't get why you're still reading this crappy summary!
1. The Belarusian Stalker Song

**This was a random idea the came across me. I couldn't help but do this! I'm surprised no one did this before…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the Stalker Song. They belong to their respectful owners!**

Natalia and her friend, Eliziveta were sitting in the coffee shop. Ivan was a few tables away from them.

"So, Natasha, are you still dating your brother?" Eliziveta asked, taking a sip of her coffee. Natalia sighed.

"You bet! Nothing can keep us apart!" Suddenly, Bella and Felix popped up behind their chairs and made a beat box-ish scat-like tune.

"Glad to hear it!" Eliziveta smiled. Belarus chuckled. "Yeah, I mean, we didn't do anything _yet._"

Natalia sing-songed, "Imagine me and you, I do. I think about you day and night. It's only right; to think about this guy I _STALK_ all day and night. So happy together~"

Felix and Bella did their beat boxing thing. Natalia fantasized.

"I dated you, for just a week. You dumped me and I cried real hard… I still can't sleep." Her face darkened. "So now I'm gonna force you to, come back to me! So happy together~"

She started walking down the street with her friends in a rather musical style, following the unsuspecting Russian in front of them. Natalia continued to sing as her friends added a beat and tune.

"I can't see me stalking nobody but _you_; for all your life~ When you're with me, baby, the skies will be blue; for all my life!"

xXTransitionXx

Natalia took out her cell phone. It was about 2:00 am and she was outside Ivan's house. She dialed his number and sang, "I call you up at 2 am. I wake you and hang up the phone! And do it again!" She giggled and did just that before taking out a picture of Ivan with Alfred. She took out a lighter and began to burn the side of the picture that Alfred was on.

"That's what you get for going out with other men! So happy together~"

Her beat boxing friends appeared again.

"I can't see me stalking nobody but you; for all your life~ When you're with me, baby, the skies will be blue! For all my life~"

xXTransitionXx

Natalia was hanging out in a tree with her musical friends.

"I see you. You don't see me." She took out a camera. "I'm hidden with my telephoto lens up in the tree."

Ivan was walking across the street. He stopped and looked around suspiciously. Natalia sang, "You're walking and you look around, suspiciously. So happy together~"

xXTransitionXx

Natalia looked in her bathroom mirror with a towel wrapped around her. Her friends were once again with her, beat boxing, also wrapped in towels.

"Hey… sugar… I like your nose… no, no that's kinda lame." She scratched the back of her neck. Then her eyes lit up. "I got it. I got it. Hey baby. It's me again… SURPRISE!" She chuckled. "That's a good one, I like that, surprise, ha."

xXTransitionXx

Ivan decided to relax and watch some TV. When he turned it on, he saw his sister sitting in a large chair, petting a cat. It was not just any cat. It was Ivan's cat, Pepper! Natalia sang deviously.

"I got your cat." Pepper mowed. "Don't be alarmed. As long as you come talk to me, he won't be harmed." The cat jumped out of Natalia's lap and yowled. "We'll go and get a bite to eat. I'll come unarmed."

The Russian stared at her in shock as she sang.

"So happy together~ Forever and ever~ So happy together~"

Natalia and her friends (as well as Pepper the cat) were all up in the tree in front of Ivan's house, giggling like maniacs (although Pepper wasn't). Their singing and giggling stopped when they heard police sirens.

Out of the police car came Officer Kirkland. Their eyes widened when he took out a megaphone.

"Get out of the tree with the cat in the air."

**Didya like it? Didya? Didya? The Stalker Song is by Inside Out. I thought this would be a funny little story.**

**Bella is supposed to be Belgium. I thought it'd be funny if Felix joined in with the girls.**

**I don't know why I named Ivan's cat Pepper. It just looked like its name would be Pepper…**

**Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading if you did! Bless your face and if you sneezed while reading this, bless you!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	2. Italy's Lazy Song

**Hey guys! I decided to turn this one-shot into a multi-chapter theme song fic! Yay~ So let's get started!**

**Italy- Lazy Song (I know it would fit America, but I have something better for him! Besides, I can't think of anything else that I know the lyrics to…)**

Germany shook his head in disappointment as he stared down at the sleeping Italian, who was sleeping in the German's bed… Again…

"Come on, Italy, WAKE UP!" He shouted. The Italian flinched but didn't wake up. He felt lazier today than any other day… The Italian whined and turned away. "No!"

The German gasped. Italy never said no to him… Then the Italian sang, "Today I don't feel like doing anything… I just wanna lay in my bed…" Germany gaped. _Vhat ze hell?_

**Transition**

Germany, confused, had left the Italian alone and decided to just train with Japan. It wasn't like Italy was going to make progress anyway.

As Italy slept the phone rang. He moaned. "Don't feel like picking up the phone, so leave a message at the tone. 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything~" the phone went to the message, and Italy got a rather loud and obnoxious message from his brother. Italy finally sat up from the noise and dragged himself out of bed to the living room couch. He kicked his feet up onto the coffee table and stared up at the ceiling fan. "I'm gonna kick my feet up then stare at the fan, turn the TV on, throw my hand in my pants. No one's gonna tell me I can't…" No one can tell you, Italy, because Germany's not home.

Italy put on his new Snuggie that America sold to him. Then he took the remote and turned the channel to MTV. "I'll be lounging on the couch just chilling in my Snuggie, click to MTV so they can teach me how to dougie. 'Cause in my castle I'm the freaking man." He could've sworn he hear Germany shouting from a distance: "IT'S MY HOUSE YOU IDIOT!" But did he care? No.

"Oh yes, I said it, I said it, I said it 'cause I can." Then he sang:

"Today I don't feel like doing anything... I just wanna lay in my bed… Don't feel like picking up the phone, so leave a message at the tone. 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything~"

"Nothing at all, nothing at all~"

**Transition**

Germany returned to see Italy lazing on the couch. He ran up to him and scolded. "You need to get up and be productive!" Germany was ignored and Italy sang, "Tomorrow I'll wake up, do some P90X." He stared up at Germany. "I'll find a really nice girl, have some really nice sex. And she's gonna scream out 'This is great!'"

Once again, Germany gaped at him. Then he said, "I'm not a girl!"

Italy continued, thinking about his grandpa. "Yeah, I might mess around, and get my college degree. I bet my old will be so proud of me, but sorry pops, you'll just have to wait." Germany just stared at him, bamboozled. I love that word… Bamboozled…

Italy sang aloud, "Oh yes, I said it, I said it, I said it 'cause I can!"

"Today I don't feel like doing anything… I just wanna lay in my bed… Don't feel like picking up the phone, so leave a message at the tone. 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything~" Germany found himself humming along. If you can't beat them, join them.

Italy sang, "No I ain't gonna comb my hair, 'cause I'm not going anywhere. No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no!" Italy stripped himself naked and Germany screamed. "Vhat ze hell, Italy? Put on some clothes!" Italy ignored him again and just walked around the house. "I'll just strut in my birthday suit and let everything hang. Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!"

"No, Italy!" Germany screamed back. Once again, he was ignored.

""Oh, today I don't feel like doing anything… I just wanna lay in my bed… Don't feel like picking up the phone, so leave a message at the tone. 'Cause today I swear I'm not doing anything~ Nothing at all~"

Germany just stared at the Italian. "Nothing at all?" Italy nodded.

"Nothing at all~" That was when Germany lost it. "That's it! No more hanging out with America!"

**Eyup. That's the Lazy Song. I hope you enjoyed and will enjoy the next one: Germany.**

**Stay awesome, bros! *Brofist***

**Do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do-do review!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	3. Germany's Sparkle Party

**Are you ready for a German Sparkle Party?**

**Germany: German Sparkle Party**

It was 12:00 midnight at the German bar and Germany was hanging out there with his brother. Prussia lost a bet and he had to put a little special something into Germany's drink.

"Hey, West is that Italy over there?" Prussia pointed off into a random direction. Germany fell for it. "Huh? What Italy doing here?" While he wasn't looking, Prussia poured the mysterious substance into the beer. As if that drink wasn't already intoxicating…

Germany sighed. "Brother, Italy's not here. Stop being an idiot." He took a swig of his drink and Prussia grinned. _Oh I'm not the one that's gonna act like an idiot, West._

**Transition**

Germany grabbed the microphone on the karaoke stage, red faced and stumbling, and shouted above the music, "JA IS THIS A PARTY?" Everyone in the bar froze in there spots. Prussia pushed the DJ out of the way and played a special disk. "Ja!"

Germany sang, "I like German Sparkle Party!" The rest of the bar repeated, "Sparkle party! Sparkle party!"

"I like German Sparkle Party!"

"Sparkle party! Sparkle party!"

"Very German sparkle party!"

"Sparkle party! Sparkle party!"

"German, German sparkle party!"

"Sparkle party! Sparkle party!"

"Do you like to party, party?"

"Yes we like to party, party!"

"Do you like to dancey-dance?"

"Yes, we wore our party pants!"

Prussia snickered as he said, "Party pants! Party pants! Party pants! Party pants!" Germany sang, "Party pants! Party pants! I like German Sparkle Party"

"Sparkle party! Sparkle party!" The rest of the people in the bar roared.

"Very hardcore sparkle party!"

"Sparkle party! Sparkle party!"

"German, German sparkle party!"

"Hardcore sparkle party!"

"Sparkle party! Sparkle party!"

Germany kicked his feet in the air. "Yes I wore my rubber boots! Yes I wore my rubber boots, rubber boots to dancey-dance! Rubber boots and party pants!" Germany made a drunk, awkward laugh. "Do you like to dance?" He asked the already dancing people in the bar. They responded, "Yes we like to dace!"

"Do you like to party?"

"We love to party!"

"Hardcore party! Hardcore party! Hardcore party! Hardcore party! Hardcore party! Hardcore party! Hardcore party! Hardcore party!"

"Sparkle party! Sparkle party!"

"Party pants! Party pants! Party pants!"

"Sparkle party! Sparkle party!"

"Do you like to sparkle party?"

"We love to sparkle party!"

"Do you like to dancey-dance?"

"Yes we wore our party pants!"

Germany made that awkward laugh again. The rest of the people in the bar continued to chant "Sparkle party! Sparkle party!" and "Party pants!" as Germany laughed awkwardly. Germany sang, "Feels good to dance! Feels good to dance! Very nice to dance! Hardcore dance! Hardcore dance!" He continued chanting "Hardcore dance!" as some dude started making a beat by clinking at his glass. Germany laughed some more and chanted some more. The rest of the bar chanted "Sparkle party!"

This whole time Prussia and the DJ were at the DJ table bobbing their heads up and down. Hungary walked up to Prussia with her video camera. "Thanks for the blackmail! You made a good choice to make that bet!"

"Ja, it wasn't that bad! Although I think West is gonna kill me tomorrow."

"Well that's your problem, now isn't it?" With that, she walked away like a boss.

**I had to do it, guys. I had to. I seriously need a good song suggestion for Romano. I need a song with lyrics that will be easy to write. Can you help me out?**

**Hungary is a boss, isn't she?**

**Next: Japan**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	4. Strangers Like Japan

**Hey guys I'm back! Here's Japan!**

**Japan- Strangers Like Me, by Phil Collins.**

**I couldn't think of anything else in English that wasn't the song "Respect". Enjoy!**

America, China, and Japan were just strutting their way. It was at a time where Japan wanted to know so much about the world after his isolation. As they stopped at a pet store to look through the window and see the fuzzy rabbits, Japan's eyes widened in interest. "China-san, America-san, I want to know… about the strangers of the world, like how I'm a stranger to them, and they want to know more about me…" America and China just stared at him for a moment.

"That's some pretty deep stuff, dude." America said, scratching the back of his neck. China agreed. So Japan smiled.

"Whatever you do, I'll do it too. Show me something and tell me how." America and China exchanged confused glances as Japan continued. "It all means something… and yet mean nothing to me…"

They continued walking down the streets of America and Japan continued to sing with a surprisingly passionate voice. "I can see there's much to learn. It's all so close yet so far. I see myself as people see me. Oh, I just know there's something bigger out there…" Japan ran up to a lamp post and swung around it like those happy guys in old movies.

"I wanna know! Can you show me? I wanna know about these strangers like me." He jumped off the lamp post. "Tell me more, please show me! Something's familiar about these strangers like me…"

He pointed to China. "Every gesture, every move that she makes, makes me feel like never before! Why do I have the growing need to be beside her?" China frowned. "That's pretty creepy and I'M NOT A GIRL, ARU!"

"Ooo, these emotions I never knew of some other world far beyond this place. Beyond the trees, above the clouds, I see before me a new horizon…" Japan stared up at the sun shining brightly above. America and China just gawked at the suddenly strange and dramatic Japanese man in front of them. Japan hopped up on a table, grabbed America, danced, and sang again. People were surrounding him and watching this amazing… act?

"I wanna know! Can you show me? I wanna know about the strangers like me." He pointed to the crowd of people around him. "Tell me more! Please show me! Something's familiar about these strangers like me…"

Japan jumped off the table and did a little tango with China. "Come with me now to see my world, where there's beauty beyond your dreams." He grabbed America. "Can you feel the things I feel? Right now, with you… Take my hand." America slowly took Japan's hand, extremely confused. "There's a world, I need to know." Japan sang before letting go of America. He hopped back up on the table.

"I wanna know! Can you show me?" He pointed to the even bigger crowd of people surrounding him. "I wanna know about these strangers like me!" Turning back to the other two nations, he sang, "Tell me more. Please show me. Something's familiar about these strangers like me…" He jumped down from the table and smiled warmly. He gently said in his normal, calmer voice: "I wanna know…"

America and China just stared at him again. America was the first to break out of his trance.

"Whoa, dude, no more Tarzan for you!" Japan smiled and blushed as the two nations granted his wish. "Let's show you this new world, aru."

**Dramaticness! Okay peoples, listen up! The awesome Prussia is coming up next!**

**You know how Japan always wants to explore other countries and he has that camera and junk? I just thought this song would fit that.**

**Next: You already know.**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	5. Prussia's Awesome

**Ready for the awesomeness? Here's Prussia!**

**Prussia- I'm Awesome by Spose.**

"I don't necessarily need to be here for this." Prussia said as he walked up to his friends America and Denmark. "Can I?" Denmark asked, pointing to Prussia's headphones.

"Nah, I'm gonna keep the headphones up." Prussia went up to the stage as all the other countries sat in their seats to watch this so-called awesome show that Prussia was talking about. He was making a musical play. It is an awesome one at that.

America started playing some notes on his keyboard and Italy was getting his accordion ready. Denmark sat cross-legged in front of his xylophone.

"Motherfucker, I'm awesome!" Prussia started as the others started their instruments.

"No you're not, dude, don't lie!" America said back. Prussia snorted.

"I'm awesome!" He pointed to Hungary's car that was sitting in the parking lot of the abandoned theater. "I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride! I'm awesome! A quarter of my life gone by, and I met all my friends online!" He pointed to the audience.

"Motherfucker, I'm awesome! I would run away from a brawl! I'm awesome!" He took out his cell phone. "There's no voicemail! Nobody called!" He threw it away. "I'm awesome! I can't afford to buy eight-balls and I talk to myself on my Facebook wall!"

Prussia turned around to reveal his sagging pants and polka-dot underwear. "You know my pants sag low! Even though, that went out of style like ten years ago!"

"That's like, so totally true!" Poland yelled out in the audience. Everyone groaned and Prussia continued, ignoring the Pole.

"Spose, I got the swagger of a cripple! I got little biceps getting fatter in the middle!" Prussia's smile faltered a bit. "And lyrically, I'm not the best, physically the opposite of Randy Moss and yet, so preposterous, feel the awesomeness, the most obnoxious guest up at the sausage-fest!" Germany perked up at the mention of sausages. America, Italy, and Denmark all said, "Oh yes!"

"The girls are repulsed so I hided in my hood like I'm joining a cult!" Prussia put his hood on over his head as the female nations (and Poland) rolled their eyes at him. America, Italy and Denmark all said, "Uh-huh!" as they played their instruments. Clearly they were the background singers.

Prussia tried to urge his awesome pet cat out from under America's keyboard as he rapped, "I'm as nervous as my cat, Ol' Dirty Curtis. All my writtens are bitten and all my verses are purchased!"

He quit with his cat stood back to his full height. "Me? I'll never date an actress, got too many back zits!" He waved a hand towards Dirty Curtis. "Plus, my whole home aroma is cat piss! Ever show I do is poorly promoted. And if you like this," he pointed to Germany, "It's cause my little sister wrote it!"

Germany glared at Prussia. "I'm not a girl! Why is everyone I know calling me a girl?" Prussia ignored him.

"Motherfucker, I'm awesome!"

"No you're not dude, don't lie!" America replied again.

"I'm awesome! I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride!" Prussia pointed to that car again. "I'm awesome! A quarter of my life gone by and I met all my friends online!"

"Motherfucker, I'm awesome! I would run away from a brawl! I'm awesome!" He took out his other cell phone. "There's no voicemail! Nobody called!" He threw that one away, too. "I'm awesome! I can't afford to buy eight-balls and I talk to myself on my Facebook wall!"

"Check it out, I'm from Maine and I don't hunt!"

"Nope!" America added.

"And I can't ski! I smoke weed, but I can't roll blunts! Find me whipped by my wifey, my neck not icy, eatin' at McDonald's because Subway's pricey!"

America laughed a little. Prussia pointed to his eyebrows. "And my unibrow's plucked! Just asked my mom if I could borrow ten bucks, she's like, 'For what? Blunt wraps and some Heinekens? You skinny prick go get a gym membership and vitamins!'" He pointed to Hungary, who was sitting in the audience looking rather pissed off. She lifted her frying pan and Prussia chuckled nervously.

"I'm like, Mom, please don't blame it on me! I got my bad habits from you," he pointed to Austria, "Dad, and," Switzerland, "Aunt Steve! My attitude's sour, but my futon's sweet! And the hair on my ass, it is Jumanji!"

Prussia took out his classy suit and his phone (which he somehow magically got back). "Suit, untailored, ringtone, Taylor Swift, can't tweet upon my Twitter cause I haven't done shit! Back account red, body un-groomed, the only thing good about me is that I'm offstage soon…"

"Motherfucker, I'm awesome!"

"No you're not dude, don't lie!" America replied yet again.

"I'm awesome! I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride!" Prussia pointed to that car again. "I'm awesome! A quarter of my life gone by and I met all my friends online!"

"Motherfucker, I'm awesome! I would run away from a brawl! I'm awesome!" He took out yet another cell phone. "There's no voicemail! Nobody called!" He threw that one away as well. "I'm awesome! I can't afford to buy eight-balls and I talk to myself on my Facebook wall!"

"Furthermore, I'm cornier than ethanol, cheesier than provolone. I spent ages eight to ten living in a motor home, with an ego the size of Tim Duncan. Even though I got shit for brains like a blumpkin."

Prussia frowned. "I'm twenty-four serving lobster rolls because I spent a decade filling Optimals. And I'm not even the bomb in Maine, on my game, I'm only about as sexy as John McCain."

Prussia and his band mates rose their hands up in the air. "Now put your hands up if you have nightmares, if you wouldn't man up if there was a fight here, if you got dandruff, if you drink light beer…" The audience put their hands up, despite this not being true for any of them. Prussia took a deep breath in. "I'm out of breath… But I'm awesome!"

"No you're not, dude don't lie!" America grinned as he said that. Prussia continued.

"I'm awesome! I'm drivin' around in my mom's ride!" Prussia pointed to that car once more. "I'm awesome! A quarter of my life gone by and I met all my friends online!"

"Motherfucker, I'm awesome! I would run away from a brawl! I'm awesome!" He took out his cell phone (which everyone just gave up on why it keeps coming back) again. "There's no voicemail! Nobody called!" He threw that one away, too. "I'm awesome! I can't afford to buy eight-balls and I talk to myself on my Facebook wall!"

"I'm awesome!" He finished it off with a bow and the audience, who actually found it quite entertaining, clapped as the curtains closed.

**You saw this coming, right? If you didn't, what did you think I was gonna do? Alright, Romano's up next! I'm still not 100% sure what to do for him still… Any last minute suggestions?**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	6. Romano Won't Say He's in Love

**Okay guys, after a lot of searching on YouTube, Google, and anywhere else, I found absolutely nothing for Romano…**

**Except for this Disney song! Enjoy! I hope there aren't any Spamano haters out there…**

**Romano- I Won't Say I'm in Love from Hercules**

"Fratello, I think you like Spain~" Italy sang dancing around his brother. Romano scoffed. "Well I won't say I'm in love…"

He glared at Italy and broke into a song. "If there's a rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, been there, done that!"

"Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'? He's the Earth and heaven to you! Try to keep it hidden, Honey! I can see right through you! Man, you can't conceal it! I know how feel and who you're thinking of!" Italy sang back. Romano frowned and protested, "No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no!"

"You swoon! You sigh! Why deny it, uh-oh?"

"It's too cliché. I won't say I'm in love!" Romano calmed down a bit and stared at the rose that Spain recently gave him. "I thought my heart had learned its lesson… It feels good when you start out. My head is screaming 'Get a grip, man! Unless you're dying to cry your heart out.' Oh!"

Italy pouted. "You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, I'm not buying. Hon, I just saw you hit the ceiling! Face it like a grown-up when ya gonna own up! That ya got, got, got it bad!"

"There's no chance, no way. I won't say it, no, no! And did you just call me 'baby'?" Romano wriggled his finger to prove his point more before looking confused in a way.

"Give up! Give in! Check the grin! You're in love!" Italy was getting a little angry, which was an extremely rare occasion for him… He also ignored Romano's last comment.

"This scene won't play! I won't say I'm in love." Romano stuck out his tongue and Italy sang back, "You're doing flips, read my lips: You're in love!"

"You're way off base! I won't say it! Get off my case! I won't say it!" Romano turned away from his brother towards the window and crossed his arms. Poland popped up behind the window.

"Girl, don't be proud! It's O.K. You're in love!" Poland did a girly pose as he sang that. Romano closed the blinds on the window angrily. "Where the crapola did he come from?! Ugh… At least, out loud, I won't say I'm in love…"

**I bet you didn't see Poland coming, huh?**

**Okay, so I know this is short but it was all I could come up with that was a little humorous! I like the recommended songs, but I couldn't think of anything funny to add to it…**

**Next up comes the Allies, Canada, and Sealand! Starting with our favorite hamburger gobbler: America! Now guys, there are many, many songs that I could use for him such as "I Need a Hero" or something about cheeseburgers, but I'm thinking differently…**

**As a side note, since school is starting, updates won't come as often. However, I shall try my best! I hope you understand!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	7. America's Party Rock Athem

**Okay, after being dead for a little while at school, I finally have a new chapter for you! I'm gonna enjoy writing this…**

**America- Party Rock Anthem**

It was that time: the annual world meeting. This time it was held in America. America, of course, had to speak his opinion later on. Boring old England was speaking in a monotone voice, not feeling very energetic just like the rest of the nations. Most of them were just sleeping, but those who held on to their energy were either doodling, humming, daydreaming, texting, secretly online on their iPods, and leaning back in their chairs, much like how America was doing. He was bored out of his wits.

But he had a plan.

America searched the room to check and see if anyone was looking. When he was sure no one was looking, he whispered something in French to Canada, who was sitting right next to him. The Canadian nodded and left the room without a problem of being noticed. America then signaled to Prussia, who was hiding in a dark corner of the room. Prussia grinned and gave him a thumbs up before sneaking into another room as well. America then pointed to Denmark. The Dane then deliberately got up and left, surprisingly not noticed.

America grinned and locked eyes with Russia. The Russian already knew what this meant. He got up and turned the lights off, causing all the other nations to suddenly wake up (even Greece) or stop whatever they were doing. England was the one who was most shocked at this.

"What the bloody-? Okay who's the git who did that?" he searched the room, and he could see well despite the darkness. Nobody raised their hands except Russia, who simply smiled and said, "I did." England's eyes widened when he realized he called Russia a git. They grew bigger when the Russian pulled out his lead pipe.

"Oh… um… Never mind! Forget I said that."

Russia put the pipe up. When he did that, a disco ball suddenly lowered down from the ceiling and strobe lights followed. The confused nations stared at the bright lights that suddenly formed. Canada waltzed back in with stereos and a DJ table, wearing headphones. Prussia pushed a button from another room and a wall in the room shifted until a bar was formed (Now that is some awesome technology). Prussia and Denmark stood behind the counter to serve drinks. Finally, America took out a microphone, Canada turned on the music to play the beginning part of Party Rock Anthem (Karaoke version), and almost all the nations grinned.

America put a fist up in the air. "Party Rock!"

"Yeah!" the rest of the nations shouted in their native tongue (save for the irritated and confused England).

"Whoo! Let's go!" Prussia said the first part of that while Denmark said the second. Canada was too busy with the DJ table to sing along. It's not like anyone would hear him anyways.

"Party rock is in the house tonight!" America sang. "Everybody just have a good time! And we gonna make you lose your mind! Everybody just have a good time!" Prussia and Denmark joined in the singing as the other nations were already dancing. Oh, and France and England found the bar…

"Party rock is in the house tonight!" America started. He pointed to Prussia.

"Everybody just have a good time!" the Prussian sang as he poured his brother a drink.

"And we gonna make you lose your mind!" Denmark sang after Prussia pointed to him.

"We just wanna see ya shake that!" America said. All the nations (drunk and sober) danced to the music, following America's lead.

"In the club, party rock, lookin' for your girl? She's on my jock. Nonstop when we in the spot, booty movin' weight like she on the block!" America started.

"Where's the drank? I gots to know, tight jeans, tattoo 'cause I'm rock 'n' roll!" Prussia followed.

"Half black, half white, domino, game the money, op-a-doe!" Denmark finished.

"Yo, I'm runnin' through these ho's like Drano. I got that devilish flow, rock 'n' roll, no halo! We party rock! Yeah, that's the crew that I'm reppin'. On the rise to the top, no lead in our zeppelin, hey!" America grinned when everyone sang, "Party rock is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we gonna make you lose your mind! Everybody just have a good time!"

America sang, "Party rock is in the house tonight! Everybody just have a good time! And we gonna make you lose your mind! We just wanna see ya…"

"Shake that!" Prussia and Denmark said simultaneously. America pushed the microphone into Russia's hands and gave him a 1000 watt smile. "Go ahead."

Russia took the mic, smiling for a moment before finally saying, "Everyday I'm shuffling!"

And then everyone shuffled.

"Shufflin', shufflin'!"

America straightened up his stance and took out a few $100 bills. "Step up fast, and be the first girl to make me throw this cash!" the female nation's screamed (let it be in irritation or fangirling).

"We gettin' money! Don't be mad, now, stop! Hatin' is bad!" Austria and France nodded in agreement. Cuba, however, rolled his eyes.

"One more shot for us!" England demanded the Prussian.

"Another round!" France agreed.

"Please fill up the cup!"

"Don't mess around!"

"We just wanna see you shake it now!" Denmark joined in.

"Now you wanna be," America pointed to France. "You're naked now!" This was true…

America hopped up on top of the table. "Get up! Get down! Put your hands up to the sound!"

"Get up! Get down! Put your hands up to the sound!" Prussia and Denmark said, doing just that.

"Get up! Get down! Put your hands up to the sound." The rest repeated.

"Put your hands up to the sound! Put your hands up to the sound!" America fist-pumped. Everyone else followed, shouting "Get up!" and "Put your hands up!" over and over again.

America sang once again, "Party rock is in the house tonight!"

"Put your hands up!" Prussia and Denmark followed. The others did as told.

"Everybody just have a good time!"

"Put your hands up!"

"And we gonna make you lose your mind!"

"Put your hands up!"

"Everybody just have a good, good, good time! Ohhhh!"

"Put your hands up!" the crowd of nations shouted.

"Put your hands up!" Prussia yelled.

"Put your hands up!" Denmark repeated.

"Shake that! Everyday I'm shufflin!" America finished and the quintet that started this all posed on the table, back-to-back for the grand finale. All the other nations cheered for them and America gave them all that famous grin of his before putting on sunglasses.

"Party hard, guys."

**W00T! America's a boss, huh? Well, guess who comes next after his hangover?**

**England!**

**Oh boy….**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	8. England's Got Friends on the Other Side

**I am back from the dead! So here's England! And before you ask, yes, it's another Disney song.**

**England- Friends on the Other Side by Keith David from the Princess and the Frog**

**I was going to do Viva la Vida, y'now. But that just wasn't funny enough… Oh yeah, and this was inspired from an MMD YouTube video by CaptainAki. It's called England's Got Friends on the Other Side. Check it out!**

**So without further ado, here's England!**

America and Canada were in England's basement for some unknown reason. They were all standing around a table talking about royalty and economy. Oh, well I guess that was the reason…

Then America made the mistake of making fun of England's eyebrows.

"Don't you disrespect me little man!" England slammed the table. "Don't you derogate or deride!" He chuckled darkly and circled the table. "You're in my world now, not your world. And I've got friends on the other side!"

Two Flying Mint Bunnies popped up behind America and Canada's chairs and said, "He's got friends on the other side!" America and Canada both turned around after the bunnies disappeared.

"That's just an echo, gentlemen. Just a little something we have here in England, a little parlor trick. Don't worry…"

America and Canada exchanged nervous looks as England continued.

"Sit down at my table. Put your minds at ease. If you relax it enable me to do anything I please!" England grinned at both of the other nations. He grabbed the back of America's chair. "I can read your future." He turned to Canada and made a spazzy hand motion. "I can change it around some too!" England poked America's chest. "I'll look into your heart and soul. You do have a soul, don't you, Canadia?" He gave Canada a questionable look.

Canada glared at him. It was either the insult or the fact that England called him Canadia. Probably both.

"Make your wildest dreams come true!" The room was suddenly flashing with green and purple lights and things were getting a little foggy. England grinned and did another spazzy hand motion. "I got voodoo, I got hoodoo, I got things I haven't even tried! And I got friends on the other side!"

Two unicorns appeared behind England and said, "He's got friends on the other side." They disappeared before America and Canada could even process that they showed up. America was a little worried that Louisiana was teaching England a few things…

Six cards came floating in front of them.

"The cards… The cards… the cards will tell the past, the present and the future as well. The cards, the cards, just take three. Take a little trip into your future with me!" America and Canada listened to England and took three cards. The Englishman first went to America.

"Now you, young man, are from across the sea! You come from three long lines of royalty!" The card had a picture of a castle and America's family on it. England took out the head of his old queen. "I'm a royal myself on my mother's side." America tried not to gag.

"Your lifestyle's high!" All the lights in the room turned to a happy yellow. Then they turned blue. "But your funds are low." England gave the American a look of fake pity. Then he showed a card with Italy on it. "You gotta marry a little honey whose daddy got dough!"

America frowned and England understood this perfectly. "Mom and Dad cut you off, huh playboy? Now you have to get hitched! But that'll tie you down. You just want to be free, go from place to place!"

America nodded happily.

"But freedom… takes green!" England said this as all the lights turned green. "It's the green, it's the green, it's the green you need… and in your future, it's the green that I see…" England went over to Canada and gave him a real look of pity.

"Oh, you, little man, I don't even want to waste my time! You've been pushed around all your life! You've been pushed around by your mother and your sister and you brother." Canada glared at America who chuckled back. England grinned like a Cheshire cat. "And if you were married..."

Canada's eyes lit up as an illusion of Ukraine showed up in front of him. That is, until she angrily hit him in the head.

"You'd be pushed around by your wife! Surprisingly…" England kept that grin on his face. Rubbing his head, Canada scowled at him. England put up a hand to stop the Canadian from saying anything in protest.

"But in your future, the you I see…" the card showed a picture of Canada standing over America. "Is exactly the man you've always wanted to be!"

Canada pushed America away to stop him from seeing that card as England offered his hands towards them, crossing his forearms. "Shake my hand. Come on, boys. Won't you shake a poor sinner's hands?"

Canada happily shook without hesitation as America shook after hesitating a bit. When they did so, England's grin grew even wider (If that's even possible).

"Yes…"

Suddenly, a bunch of disturbing fairies and trolls popped up out of nowhere and started singing. "Bum bum bum bum bum bum bum…"

"Are you ready?" England exclaimed.

"Are you ready?" the other creatures echoed.

The whole area grew very foggy as lights flashed around everywhere. America was literally turning a shade of green. Canada suddenly got a necklace filled with America's blood and he was beginning to look even more like his twin brother. He looked exactly the same!

"Are you ready?!" England said once more. "Transformation central!"

"Transformation central!" the other creature echoed again.

"Reformation central!"

"Reformation central!"

"Transmogrification central! Can you feel it?! You're changing, you're changing, you're changing alright! I hope you're satisfied!"

America suddenly turned into a frog. He looked down at himself, shocked at the kind of green he really got. England smirked.

"But if you're not, don't blame me! You can blame my friends… on the other side~"

The fairies and trolls did their thing as the unicorns said, "You got what you wanted!"

The Mint Bunnies came next. "But you lost what you had!"

The song ended, and everything went dark. The only thing that could be seen was the glow of England's eyes. The Englishman finished with a simple "Hush!"

And then he was gone…

**Alright, I hope you liked this chapter! I sure did enjoy writing it! Who do you think the princess-er- waitress would be?**

**Oh yeah, and I changed a lot of the slang that was in the song since England's still gotta be proper! I also may have changed a lyric or two to fit the characters.**

**Next: The flamboyant, the infamous, the perverted, our favorite Frenchie: France!**

**Tune in next time!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	9. France is Bringing Sexy Back

**I'm not dead, I swear! I got a life outside this and a boatload of homework. So enjoy!**

**This chapter's gonna have our favorite Frenchie!**

**France: Sexyback by Justin Timberlake. Do I have to explain this?**

"Ugh… Rejected again…" France gave England a look of disappointment. The Brit just walked away with his nose in the air. Prussia and Spain appeared from a nearby alley and stood next to him.

"Amigo, that was cold of him…" Spain said, putting a hand on France's shoulder. Prussia took out a radio out of God knows where.

"I have an idea!"

**xXTransitionXx**

They started following England as the beginning of the song "Sexyback" started playing. The Englishman decided to ignore them. America was there, too. France began singing as all the other nations were doing earlier for some odd reason…

"I'm bringing sexy back."

"Yeah!" Prussia added.

"Them other boys don't know how to act."

"Yeah!"

"I think you're special, what's behind your back?" But France… You can already y see what's behind England's back…

"Yeah!"

"So turn around and I'll pick up the slack."

"Yeah!"

America stepped in front of them and did a gangster hand motion and said, "Take 'em to the bridge!"

France caught up to England and put his hands on his shoulders. "Dirty babe…"

"Uh-huh!" Spain decided to take a part in this. France suddenly took some shackles and chains out of nowhere. "You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave!" He was desperate. England smirked a little at that but didn't turn around.

"Uh-huh!"

"I'll let you whip me if I misbehave!" France was more begging now. England grinned at the thought of whipping France.

"Uh-huh!"

"It's just that no one makes me feel this way~" France smiled weakly at England.

"Uh-huh!"

America did his gangster thing again. "Take 'em to the chorus!"

"Come here, love." France urged. England rolled his eyes as the other nations sang along.

"Go ahead, be gone with it!"

"Come to the back." France pointed to a bar.

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"VIP…"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Drink's on me!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Let me see what you're torqueing with!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

France put his hands around England's waist. "Look at those hips!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"You make me smile…" France whispered this into England's ear. The Brit tried not to blush.

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Go ahead, child."

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"And get your sexy on!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Get your sexy on!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

France and his friends repeated this 6 times before moving on. England tried to quicken his pace, but then he remembered that France had him by the shoulders. The Frenchman let go and walked backwards ahead of him. "I'm bringing sexy back."

"Yeah!" Prussia added once more.

"Them other fuckers don't know how to act."

"Yeah!"

"Come let me make up for the things you lack." France poked England's eyebrows just to prove his point.

"Yeah!" Prussia laughed a little while saying that.

"Because you're burning up I gotta get it fast."

"Yeah!"

America stepped in front of them and did his gangster thing. "Take 'em to the bridge!" France repeated the bridge as Spain said "Uh-huh!" after each lyric. "Dirty babe…" he held up those random shackles again. "You see these shackles, baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way!"

"Take 'em to the chorus!"

"Come here, love." France dragged England into the next bar they passed. The others followed at a respectable distance.

"Go ahead, be gone with it!"

"Come to the back." France pointed to the back this time. Feeling like he had no other choice, England followed.

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"VIP…"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Drink's on me!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Let me see what you're torqueing with!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

France put his hands around England's waist again. "Look at those hips!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"You make me smile…" France was enjoying England's vibrant blush.

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Go ahead, child."

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"And get your sexy on!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Get your sexy on!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it." Once again, they repeated this six times and went to the third and final verse. America added his little "You ready?" into it.

"I'm bringing sexy back. Them other fuckers watch how I attack." France saw Seychelles across the bar. "If that's your boy, you'd better watch your back. 'Cause he'll burn it up for me and that's a fact."

"Take 'em to chorus!" You know who said that.

"Come here, love." France urged. This time England listened.

"Go ahead, be gone with it!"

"Come to the back." He knew that made no sense since they were already in the back, but it was part of the song.

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"VIP…"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Drink's on me!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Let me see what you're torqueing with!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

France put his hands around England's waist and leaned into him. "Look at those hips!" England's face was totally flushed.

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"You make me smile…" France whispered this into England's ear. The Brit tried not to blush.

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Go ahead, child."

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"And get your sexy on!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Get your sexy on!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Get your sexy on!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Get your sexy on!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Get your sexy on!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Get your sexy on!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Get your sexy on!"

"Go ahead, be gone with it."

"Get your sexy on!"

**Oh man, Microsoft Word was bugging me so much in this chapter… Well! I hope you enjoyed! Guess who's next…**

**Next: The creepy, the commie, the one and only… RUSSIA!**

**Tune in next time!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	10. Ra Ra Russia!

**I'm so glad our teachers decided to give us less homework…**

**I should give you guys a pairing warning, huh? I don't know why I didn't do this before:**

**RusAme**

**FrUK**

**Multiple Japan pairings**

**GreecexTurkey and Japan**

**GerIta**

**Spamano**

**Some others that I'm too lazy to list…**

**Russia- "Ra Ra Rasputin" If you could give me something funnier that isn't melancholy then shoot. I honestly think this is perfect.**

"Hello everyone! Welcome to our play!" Lithuania greeted the crowd of nations in the Russian theater. Estonia had a forced smile on his face. "We are so glad you could make it!" Latvia grinned nervously. "Even though most of you were forced here." That earned him a smack in the back of the head from the still smiling Estonia. Lithuania's smile twitched.

"Anyway… This is a story about a ruler that Russia admired."

"His name was Rasputin. He was feared by many! He was the man to please! You make him angry and you're dead!" Estonia made hand motions to put emphasis on his words. Latvia chuckled nervously. "And he was pretty hot! The women-"

He got another smack in the head. The trio bowed and the curtains closed for a few seconds before opening again. The Baltic trio was at some instruments while Russia sat there in the middle of the stage dressed as a familiar Russian leader, smiling like the creepy former commie he is. Lithuania was the first to sing or talk or whatever…

"There lived a certain man in Russia long ago…"

"He was big and strong and his eyes a flaming glow!" the other two sang.

"Most people looked at him with terror and fear."

"But to Moscow chicks, he was such a lovely dear!" This time only Latvia said this and got smacked again. Belarus and Ukraine showed up and hugged Russia, who didn't seem very happy about this.

Lithuania cleared his throat to keep back from laughing. "He could preach the bible like a preacher: full of ecstasy and fire…"

"But he also was the kind of teacher women would desire." Latvia sang alone once again. He didn't get hurt from being smacked because he magically got a helmet, leaving poor Estonia with a sore hand.

Russia tried to ignore his sisters as a very pissed looking America shuffled on stage in a dress. They could hear England cracking up in the audience. The trio sang together, "Ra, Ra, Rasputin, lover of the Russian Queen!"

"There was a cat that really was gone." Greece randomly walked up on stage and sang. Latvia pouted. "That's my part…"

"Ra, Ra Rasputin, Russia's greatest love machine!" (Cue the Bad Touch Trio giggling in the audience)

"It was a shame how he carried on!" Estonia said his part. Lithuania glared at them and continued on.

"He ruled the Russian land and never mind the Czar." Russia started randomly dancing. "But the kasachock he danced really wunderbar." The others sang this.

"In all affairs of state, he was the man to please."

"But he was real great when he had a girl to squeeze." America had to scoot away from the Russian at that line.

"For the Queen he was no wheeler dealer." Lithuania laughed at Russia and America.

"Though she heard the things he'd done, she believed he was holy healer…"

"Who would heal her son!"

America opened his mouth to say something but he was stopped by Russia. The two of them went into a silent argument while the others sang:

"Ra, Ra Rasputin, lover of the Russian Queen!"

"There was a cat that really was gone." Greece stole Latvia's line again.

"Ra, Ra Rasputin, Russia's greatest love machine!"

"It was a shame how he carried on…"

Latvia took his stardom back and walked in front of everyone. He took off his helmet and looked to the ground. "But when his drinking and lusting and his hunger for power became known to more and more people…"

"The demands to do something about this outrageous man became louder and louder!" Estonia added in.

Poland appeared on stage. "This man has like, totally got to go!" The other Baltics narrated, "said his enemies. But the ladies begged!"

"Don't you try to do it please?" Belarus and Ukraine begged him.

"Though he was a brute, they just fell into his arms. Then one night some man of higher standing set a trap, they're not to blame." As the Baltics sang, Japan, Poland, and China took out some wine and put fake poison (vodka) into a cup of wine at a fancy table on stage. They all sat and Poland took out his phone to call the silly Russian. "Come to like, visit us!"

"They kept demanding and he really came."

Russia sat down at the table and joined them with a smile. The Baltics seemed to be getting into this because they were now singing with passion!

"Ra, Ra Rasputin, lover of the Russian Queen! They put some poison into his wine! Ra, Ra Rasputin, Russia's greatest love machine! He drank it all and said…"

"I feel fine." Russia grinned within his words. The enemies looked shocked and they went off somewhere and huddled together to figure out what to do next. The Baltics continued on.

"Ra, Ra Rasputin, lover of the Russian Queen!"

"I got it, aru!" China shouted and snatched America's pistol. The American, of course, wasn't all too happy about that, but he knew it was part of the act.

"They didn't quit. They wanted his head! Ra, Ra Rasputin, Russia's greatest love machine! And so they shot him till he was dead!" Right at the Baltics' word 'shot', China fired two times. The first bullet whizzed past Russia's had while the second one got in his shoulder. Russia pretended to die.

"And so they shot him till he was dead…" The Baltic trio hung their heads low as soon as the music stopped. The lights turned off and the curtains closed. A few seconds later, Latvia appeared out from behind the curtains and shook his head.

"Oh, those Russians…" a wooden cane appeared and pulled Latvia behind the curtains. And that was the end of it.

Then other nations in the audience cheered. They didn't expect such a great play coming from the Soviet Union and some others.

**xXTransitionXx**

Backstage, America stormed up to the Russian, still in a dress. He held out a hand.

"Well?"

Russia smiled and put a 100 dollar bill in the American's hand. America grinned. "Sweet!"

**So, did you like it? No? Yes? How about it? Become one with Mother Russia, da?**

**Sorry about all the questions. But seriously, become one with Mother Russia. Now.**

**Next: China, aru!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	11. China was KungFu Fighting!

**Guess who's back. Back again. Pasta's back. Tell a friend. Sup guys, how's it going? China is here to give you another song for your entertainment! (I'm in a really good mood!)**

**China- Kung-Fu Fighting This one needs no explanation whatsoever.**

Asians: Known for their pride, honor, respect, and…

"Godzilla! Da-zee!" S. Korea cased Japan around with a stuffed Godzilla toy while Hong Kong watched emotionlessly. Mongolia and Taiwan chased S. Korea to make him stop. N. Korea just glared at them as if they were idiots. China just stared at his chaotic family. This was just when they were calm, too. Korea continued to chase poor Japan around until he ran straight into a statue.

"Ouch, da-zee!" The statue almost collapsed to the floor, but then it was China to the rescue!

The Chinese man dashed under the statue and pushed it back up. The other Asians applauded him. China smiled and chuckled before making a straight face, taking out a katana. "Hahaha… Get in line before I cut all of you, aru."

The others obliged and stood there in a straight line, much like soldiers. Well, S. Korea couldn't stop moving. China grinned when he found that his students were listening. He paced in front of them.

"Today we will learn a little bit about Kung-Fu." The others stared at him when music came out of nowhere. China kicked down a punching bag. "Everybody was Kung-Fu fighting, aru!"

The others all kicked the air at the same time. "Those cats were fast as lightning!"

"In fact it was a little bit frightening…" Mongolia said, shivering. China smiled to her. "But they fought with expert timing, aru!"

"There were funky China men from funky Chinatown!" S. Korea sang. "They were chopping them up!" Taiwan said. "They were chopping them down." Hong Kong sang in monotone.

"From a feint to a slip, and kicking from the hip!" N. Korea did these moves as he said them.

They all sang, "Everybody was Kung-Fu fighting! Those cats were fast as lightning! In fact it was a little bit frightening! But they did it with expert timing!"

"There was funky Billy Chin!" S. Korea started. N. Korea finished for him, "And little Sammy Chung!"

"He said 'Here comes the big boss!' let's get it on!" Mongolia said with a smile. "We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand." Hong Kong didn't even bother singing. He just said everything. Taiwan tried to fix this. "The sudden motion made me skip. Now we're into a brand new trip!"

Then they all sang again, "Everybody was Kung-Fu fighting! Those cats were fast as lightning! In fact it was a little bit frightening! But they did it with expert timing! Everybody was Kung-Fu fighting! Those cats were fast as lightning! In fact it was a little bit frightening! But they did it with expert timing!"

The students repeated, "Make sure you have expert timing."

China finished by roundhouse kicking the statue he had saved, breaking it into two. "Kung-Fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning…"

S. Korea stared at the statue. "Weren't you supposed to keep that intact?" China's eyes widened. "You're right, aru…"

That was when America drove right through the dojo wall, France sitting in the passenger seat, shivering when his hands over his eyes. "Mon deiu, is it over?"

"I think it is but you might not want to open your eyes…" America said with a sheepish smile on his face. China fumed. "GET OUT OF MY DOJO, ARU!"

The American drove backwards out of the dojo wall with poor France, mouthing out the word "Sorry" before driving off. Hong Kong showed no emotion to this, but he did say, "Well that was weird…"

Then all the Asians went into chaos again. China just stared at what has been started. "Oh brother, aru…"

**OMG SUPER ULTRA SHORT CHAPTER! I'm sorry about its shortness. But look on the bright side, Canada comes next!**

**Next: I forgot… Tune in next time!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	12. Canada's Really Big

**Wow I was dead for a while, huh? I blame homework and school. I also blame the fact that I had an eye doctor's appointment on the day I had free time and that I have karate. But hey, at least I got glasses! And I updated, see?**

**Man, I forgot who I was doing this on… Oh yeah, now I remember.**

**Canada- Canada's Really Big by Arrogant Worms**

**I was gonna do "Canadian, Please", but this is way funnier! Ready for this? Let's get started!**

Canada sat there in the corner of the room, watching the other nations hang out and talk to each other at America's party. He sighed. Why didn't anyone talk to him? Then something caught his eye: a microphone and a stage. He grinned.

"I think I know just how to get attention! Everyone else seems to be doing this like we're in some kind of messed up fanfiction!" Canada stepped up on stage and cleared his throat into the mic. No one acknowledged this until Canada cleared his throat even louder. This time they froze and turned towards the stage. Canada smiled at his spotlight. "Hey guys. I'm gonna sing the national anthem of my country that never came to be…"

The other nations stared at him. Canada took this as acceptance. "When I look around me, I can't believe what I see! It seems as if my country has lost its will to live."

"Economy is lousy…" America added in. Canada nodded in agreement and sang back, "We barely have an army! But we can still stand proudly, 'cause Canada's really big!"

Everyone in the room just looked at him. America and the Bad Touch Trio smirked at that remark. Canada continued. "I'm the second largest country on this planet earth!" He pointed to Russia. "And if Russia keeps on shrinking, then Canada will be first!"

Russia glared at him and Canada smiled sheepishly, shrugging. "As long as we keep Quebec…"

"The USA has tanks!" America sang. "And Switzerland has banks." Switzy sang rather reluctantly. Canada waved them off. "They can keep them thanks, they just don't amount!"

"Hey!" both America and Switzerland shouted. Canada continued and tried to ignore them. "'Cause when you get down to it, you find out what the truth is! It isn't what you do with it; it's the size that counts!"

Now the Bad Touch Trio was cracking up. France shouted, "THAT'S RIGHT MATTIE! THE SIZE THAT COUNTS!"

"KESESESESESESESE! LIKE MY FIVE METERS!"

"Si, amigo! I agree! Right, Lovi?"

"Don't fucking call me that!" Romano yelled.

Canada smiled at them. "Most people will tell you that France is pretty large!" France stopped laughing all of a sudden. "What?"

"But you can put fourteen France's into this land of ours!" Canada smirked as France frowned in disturbance. Prussia looked like he was going to pass out laughing. "It'd take a lot of work…"

"It'd take a whole lot of work!" the rest of the nations echoed. Canada then sang with heart, 'I'm larger than Malaysia, almost as big as Asia! I'm bigger than Australia and that's a continent!"

"But I'm a country too, mate." Australia was ignored.

"So big we seldom bother to go see one another!" Canada scratched the back of his neck. "Though we often go to other countries for vacations…"

Someone screamed in the audience that suddenly formed. "Our mountains are very pointy, our prairies are not!" Canada started, "The rest is kinda bumpy, but man do we have a lot! I've got a lot of land."

"He's got a whole lot of land!" the rest of the nations echoed again.

"So stand up and be proud! And sing out very loud," ignore the fact that Canada wasn't singing all that loud, "We stand out from the crowd 'cause Canada's really big!" Canada bowed and the nations laughed and cheered.

That is, until Kumajirou asked, "Who are you?" the other nations paused. "Yeah, who are you?" England asked. There was questioning amongst the nations as Canada sighed into the microphone.

"I'm Canada…"

**Well, that's the chapter! Hopefully these will get longer, but oh well…**

**Next: Our favorite little micronation: Sealand!**

**I'll see you guys later!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	13. Sealand Just Can't Wait to be King

**Guys, don't sag. Just don't do it. I had a classmate at my old school who was sagging and he went up front to sharpen his pencil. And then his pants fell down right when he was in front of everyone. So don't sag.**

**On a side note, I have a new chapter for you!**

**Sealand- I Just Can't Wait to be King, from the Lion King. This really needs no explanation. Although I was gonna do "I'm on a Boat" but that was too inappropriate…**

There they stood at the fort of Sealand, plotting…

Sealand smiled when he showed England what the world would be like if he ruled it. His friend, Liechtenstein was helping him. England, however, thought that was ridiculous. Sealand fumed and stood up on top of his fort. He pointed to a few people who magically had instruments and they started playing a tune that sounded kind of African.

"I'm gonna be a mighty king, so enemies beware!" Sealand sang. England just scoffed.

"I've never seen a king of the world with quite so little hair!" He pulled at Sealand's small hair for emphasis. Sealand pulled away and growled. He pulled Liechtenstein up with him. "I'm gonna be the main event, like no king was before! I'm brushing up on looking down! I'm working for the war!"

"Thus far a rather unsurprising thing." England deadpanned. He was ignored. "Oh I just can't wait to be king!" Sealand jumped off the top of the fort and back down next to England. "No one saying do this!"

"Now when I said that-" England tried to say.

"No one saying be there!" Liechtenstein piped in.

"What I meant was-"

Sealand went up to his friend. "No one saying stop that!"

"What you don't realize-"

Sealand and Liechtenstein both sang, "No one saying see here!"

"Now see here!"

"We could run around all day!" Sealand sang with passion.

"That's definitely out-"

"Free to do it all my way!" England stormed up to Sealand and scolded him. "I think it's time that you and I arranged a heat-to-heart!" Liechtenstein poked England's chest. "Kings don't need advice from little bushy-brows for a start!"

"If this is where the monarchy is headed, count me out! Out of service, out of England, I wouldn't hang about! This child is getting wildly out of hand!"

"Oh I just can't wait to rule the land!" Sealand shouted. "Everybody look left!"

Everyone on the fort obeyed to see Sealand. Liechtenstein said, "Everybody look right!" They obeyed again and Sealand somehow teleported right in front of them. A light appeared over the micronation. Sealand sang, "Everywhere you look I'm standing in the spotlight!" The light turned off when England said, "Not yet."

The whole population of Sealand (including the goats), Sealand himself, and Liechtenstein sang together. "Let every creature go for broke and sing!" They all started forming a large pyramid right in front of England, who was stunned. They continued. "Let's hear it in the herd…"

"And on the wing!" one seagull sang.

"Oh, I just can't wait to be king!" Sealand climbed to the top of the pyramid, dragging Liechtenstein along with him. She sang, "Oh he just can't wait to be king!"

"Oh I just can't wait!"

"Just can't wait!"

Suddenly, the pyramid started to collapse and everyone fell in a heap. Sealand slid across the floor (or ground or whatever) with Liechtenstein and sang, poking England, "To be king!"

The people who were still playing the instruments finished the song and Sealand bowed.

England just shook his head. "Where did I go wrong?"

**Maybe I should start doing rap songs 'cause these chapters are really short… Well, it **_**is**_** a song-fic…**

**Oh yeah, and if you noticed I changed the lyrics a little so it would make more sense. And those things would rhyme like "I just can't wait to rule the land" because it rhymes with "out of hand"**

**The original line was "out of wing" so that it rhymes with "king" but England doesn't have wings! Unless he was the Britannica Angel…**

**Next: We finally start on those extra characters (unless Sealand is considered one) and we have our favorite lazy cat lover: GREECE! I'm gonna have fun writing his. Don't you dare guess the song, Puppet's Master!**

**Friend: Hey, are you Hungary for some Greece on that Turkey?**

**Me: SHUT UP.**

**Friend: How about a side of Chile?**

**Me: SHUT THE FIRETRUCK UP. Anyway…**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	14. Greece's Mean Kitty Song

**I think you guys will like this one. Especially you, Greece's Kitty. Bless the poor soul who is Greece… Oh yeah, and Turkey is coming next. Can anyone make any more suggestions? I'm searching on YouTube but I haven't found anything yet. Anyway…**

**Greece- The Mean Kitty Song/Hey Little Sparta**

**If you really want an explanation, ask someone else.**

Greece smiled in his sleep in bed, dreaming about being a cat again. That is, until his own cat attacked his face. He jolted awake but took it calmly like a man, prying the kitten from his face. He glared at it and it gazed back at him through the holes of a paper bag on its head. Although the bag was smiling, the kitten didn't seem to be. Greece sighed. "You're a real pain in the butt, y'know."

The cat responded by dashing off somewhere else. Greece shook his head as Egypt and Turkey appeared behind him (which is kinda awkward since they were in bed, but oh well). Egypt stated playing a cute little tune on his flute as Turkey started going "Little cute kitty, little cute kitty, little cute kitty, little cute kitty, little cute kitty, little cute kitty, little cute kitty, little cute kitty, little kitty-kitty, yeah…"

Greece started rap-singing or whatever it's called. "I got this little kitty about two months back." He got out of bed and his frienemies followed. "He was the nicest little kitty, now a pain in my crack! This little kitty is a ninja, always stalking my feet." Right when he said that, the kitty attacked his feet out of nowhere. Before it could escape, Greece picked it up and shook it playfully. "This little kitty is a warrior; you know what I mean!"

The kitty bit his hand and escaped. Greece frowned a bit. "He's an evil little kitty! Look what he did to my hand!" Greece showed his now bleeding hand to Turkey (who now had a drum thing and maracas) and Egypt. Both of them grimaced. Greece continued. "Tries to get in trouble in any way that he can. I can this cat a toy but he'd rather have the wrapper and I always give him water, but he still drinks from the crapper!"

The Greek opened the bathroom door to reveal the kitty lapping up water from the toilet. Turkey chuckled at the sight. Greece didn't find this too funny, though. He reached out for the cat and caught him. He then locked the rascal in the closet. "You could lock him in the closet and he just won't care!" Greece opened the closet and the kitty made a B-line for his shoes. The kitty started chewing on them.

"Kitty chews on my shoes and he licks on my hair! He's always scratching on my favorite chair and jumping on the couch, playing in the windowsills and tearing through the house!" The kitty did exactly that before finding a piece of paper and playing with it, still keeping that bag over its head. Greece shook his head.

"He's so full of energy and easily amused! Kitty will attack anything that moves! Causing trouble, starting battles just so he could be a part of. He's the meanest little kitty so we named him Sparta."

Sparta meowed and bit Greece's ankle. Greece stepped away and picked up the cat, staring into its eyes. "Hey little Sparta, what is with all the fight? Little bitty kitty wanna bite, bite, bite! Hey little Sparta, what is with all the fight? Little bitty kitty wanna bite, bite, bite! Hey little Sparta, what is with all the fight? Little bitty kitty wanna bite, bite, bite! Hey little Sparta, what is with all the fight? Little bitty kitty wanna bite!"

Sparta wriggled out of his grasp and dashed away. Greece immediately started to search around for him. "Where'd you go? Are you stalking me?"

He looked under his living room couch as his friends searched other places for him. Greece asked the kitty, not getting an answer, "Are you under the couch? Quite possibly?" He stood up and made a few hand motions to match his lyrics. "Ears laid back so you don't get caught? Ready to pounce my leg with everything that you got? I know you're probably watching me from across the room, concentrating, contemplating on attacking me soon."

"You're not invisible kitty, we're gonna find you first!" Turkey sang along. Egypt decided to do the same. "Come out, come out before we make things worse!"

"I've seen where you hide and I know where you've been!" Greece said, "Hey, kitty why don't you give in?" He put on some oven mitts. "Even if you try to sneak up on me, I'm prepared 'cause I got my safety gear on and I'm not scared!"

"I think I hear a little kitty under the bed." Turkey whispered. Egypt looked around and listened closely for the kitty. "I know you're making noises just to mess with my head!"

"You can stalk me all you want, but I'm not your prey!" Greece growled and started pulling at his hair. "You always seem to find me first, but not today!"

They all sang, "Hey little Sparta, what is with all the fight? Little bitty kitty wanna bite, bite, bite! Hey little Sparta, what is with all the fight? Little bitty kitty wanna bite, bite, bite! Hey little Sparta, what is with all the fight? Little bitty kitty wanna bite, bite, bite! Hey little Sparta, what is with all the fight? Come on now! I'm gonna get you now!"

After searching all throughout the house, there was one place they haven't searched: the second bathroom. Greece stood at the door with a rather psychotic smile on his face. Turkey and Egypt exchanged nervous glances for the Greek.

"I've got him cornered. And now he's mine! He's not gonna get away this time!" Greece grinned. "I'll snatch him up fast before he can blink and-"

He opened the door to see Sparta innocently sleeping in the bathroom sink. "Aw man! He's asleep in the sink!" Greece just turned around towards his instrument-playing friends. "What is with this cat? I'm confused. He's got a bed, but it's never been used." His friends shrugged.

Greece turned back to his cat. "At every waking moment kitty's out for the fight and," he made a fart-like noise, "next minute kitty's out like a light!"

Turkey and Egypt nodded and let the Greek ramble on. "How could I let this little kitty inside my home? I got to keep an eye on him when I'm on the phone! I'm a little afraid to leave this cat all alone." Greece started pulling at his hair again. "This kitty may destroy everything that I own!"

He turned to his sleeping kitten. Sparta purred in the sink and looked adorable as ever despite that bag on his head. Greece's face softened and he smiled. "Look at him now… I kinda feel bad… He's the best little cat that I've had." He picked up the sleeping kitty and nuzzled it. Sparta nuzzled him back with that bag. Greece turned to his friends while holding the cat.

"And the one big this I forgot to mention was that… He wasn't fighting, he just wanted attention!"

His friends both sang the chorus once more. "Hey little Sparta, what is with all the fight? Little bitty kitty wanna bite, bite, bite! Hey little Sparta, what is with all the fight? Little bitty kitty wanna bite, bite, bite! Hey little Sparta, what is with all the fight? Little bitty kitty wanna bite, bite, bite! Showing love, that's all this kitty does!"

Then Turkey finished it off. "Little cute kitty, little cute kitty, little cute kitty, little cute kitty, little cute kitty, little cute kitty, little cute kitty, little cute kitty, little kitty-kitty, yeah…"

Sparta mewed and licked Greece's face after shaking the bag off its head. Greece laughed. "Showing love... That's all this kitty does."

**Well, that's Greece for you! I know things seemed a little OCC but it matched, right? Next up is the undecided Turkey! I have a song in mind, but it's not very fitting and it requires two people. So…**

**Next: The masked maniac that is Turkey! Tune in next time!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	15. But That Was When Turkey Ruled the World

**Hey there! Turkey's turn comes now. A little while ago, someone suggested him doing this song with Iceland that I will be doing later. Anyone can suggest a duet and I'll find a song after I'm done with individual characters. Now for Thanksgiving dinner! I mean… Turkey!**

**Turkey- Viva la Vida**

**I know this could've been for England, but think of the Ottoman Empire! He was like a world power before he was defeated! We learned this last school year… Enjoy~**

Turkey shuffled across the streets of Greece, looking rather forlorn. He was reminiscing about how much power he had as the Ottoman Empire. He gazed up at the sky as a few stray cats started meowing the tune of Viva la Vida. Egypt and Greece ran up behind him, both rather curious as to why these cats were following him. Turkey sang sadly, ignoring his "friends", "I used to rule the world…"

Turkey started having a flashback. He was in front of the Mediterranean Sea, raising a hand. The sea rose, a huge wave. "Seas would rise when I gave the word. Now in the morning I sleep alone, sweep the streets I used to own…" Greece and Egypt sang in sync with him as the cats meowed, "I used to roll the dice…"

The illusion of Turkey rolling dice over a game board for war strategy appeared. Then he was suddenly standing over Spain, sword in hand. "Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes. Listen as the crowd would sing, "Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!""

Turkey sang individually, "One minute I held the key next the walls were closed on me. And I discovered that my castles stand upon pillars of salt and pillars of sand. I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing. Roman Cavalry choirs are singing." He grabbed Greece by the shoulders. "Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field!" Everything he mentioned appeared as an illusion in front and all around him in a misty, dreamy style.

He let him go and turned around, careful not to step on one of the cats' tail. "For some reason I can't explain… Once you go there was never, never an honest word. And that was when I ruled the world."

The flashbacks came again, this time Turkey strutting his way towards two huge double-doors. A strong breeze opened them up to let him in. Turkey smiled weakly, many cool sound effects surrounding him. "It was the wicked and wild wind, blew down the doors to let me in. Shattered windows and the sound of drums… People couldn't believe what I'd become."

Egypt and Greece sang, "Revolutionaries wait for his head on a silver plate. Just a puppet on a lonely string… Oh who would ever want to be king?"

Turkey stood up on a park bench, pulling up his background singers with him. A few Greeks gathered around to watch, thinking this was an act. Turkey did have a mask…

"I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing! Roman Cavalry choirs are singing! Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field!" Turkey stepped down as his friends stayed. The singing cats hopped up in his spot on the bench.

Turkey now sang with passion, taking off his mask. "For some reason I can't explain! I know Saint Peter won't call my name! Never an honest word… But that was when I ruled the world…"

The cats meowed with passion, one having a keyboard. Another cat stood up on two legs, taking a microphone out of nowhere (mind the fact that it was found in the trashcan and doesn't work). That cat, Greece, and Egypt sang in the back, "Oooooohhhhhh~"

Greece and Egypt did the chorus with the cats still in the back. "I hear Jerusalem bells a ringing! Roman Cavalry choirs are singing!" The choirs seemed to be singing the "Oooooohhhhhh~" with his background singers.

"Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field!"

Turkey hung his head low and put his mask back on. "For some reason I can't explain! I know Saint Peter won't call my name! Never an honest word…"All of them (including the weirdly talented cat with the mic) sang softly.

"But that was when I ruled the world…"

**I know it's a short chapter, but this was interesting to write! I'm gonna have fun with the next one… *evil grin* This is gonna be awesome… I hope you guys know the next song! Go ahead and guess Puppet's Master!**

**Next: There's a river in here called denial. That's right! Here's Egypt! Tune in next time…**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	16. Walk Like An Egyptian!

**WOOOOOHOOOOO! GUESS WHO'S BACK! MAMA I'M HOME! SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!**

**Egypt- Dance Like an Egyptian**

**This doesn't need much of an explanation. Although it doesn't fit his attitude, it's a good song for him. Enjoy!**

Egypt was bored. He was so very bored. It was just boring! There he sat, waiting for the end of the meeting with his boss and the rest of the Middle East. They continued to argue and try to get their points across. Egypt rolled his eyes at the nations that were at each other's throats. He took out his iPod and searched for a good song. And then he saw it. His favorite song started playing. Maracas started playing and the guitar was strummed and a "dong" sound rang in the background. Egypt couldn't help but mumble along.

"All the old paintings on the tombs, they do the sand dance, don't you know? If they move too quick…"

"_Oh whey oh~"_

"They're falling down like a domino. All the bazar men by the Nile, they got the money on the bet. Gold crocodiles…"

"_Oh whey oh~"_

"They snap their teeth on your cigarette!" The rest of the Middle East stared at him. Egypt jumped up on the table and did the Egyptian dance. "Foreign types with hookah pipes say 'Ay oh whey oh, oh aywheyo-oh oh, oh~'"

After exchanging a few confused glances, the Middle East shrugged and watched. Turkey took out some popcorn. Egypt took out his own guitar. "Walk like an Egyptian."

Greece took out some maracas and started shaking them, identical to the rhythm on the iPod while Israel used a stick and a gong for the background "dong"

Egypt sang, "Blonde waitresses take their trays. They spin around and they cross the floor. They've got the moves!"

"Oh whey oh~" the Middle East sang along to it.

"You drop your drink then they bring you more." Egypt danced with his guitar like a boss. His boss (as well as the others) was utterly confused. But still, Egypt sang like a boss. "All at the school kids so sick of books, they like punk and the metal band. When the buzzer rings…"

"Oh whey oh~"

"They're walking like an Egyptian!"

Turkey jumped up on the table with him. "All the kids in the marketplace say:"

"Ay oh whey oh, oh aywheyo-oh oh, oh~"

"Walk like an Egyptian."

Greece continued to shake his maracas and dance along. The bosses nodded their heads to the tune. Iraq and Iran where fighting over the drums while Kuwait was totally ignored. Jordan (Yes, that's a country.) played his own guitar. Afghanistan and Pakistan danced along in sync. Egypt was having the time of his life, though, surprisingly oblivious to the nations singing and dancing along.

"Slide your feet up the street, bend your back, shift your arm then you pull it back. Life is hard you know."

"Oh whey oh~"

"So strike a pose on your Cadillac." He jumped off the table and ran up to the Smart Board in the front of the room. He showed this picture of an American cop with a doughnut in his mouth on it. "If you want to find all the cops, they're hanging out in the doughnut shop! They sing and dance!"

"Oh whey oh~"

"Spin the clubs, cruise on down the block." He changed the picture to Japanese people meditating in a garden. "All the Japanese with their yen," he changed it to a picture of Russians, "The party boys call the Kremlin." Now the picture was of the Chinese, "And the Chinese know."

"Oh whey oh~"

"They walk the line like Egyptian!" He turned off the Smart Board. "All the cops in the doughnut shop say:"

"Ay oh whey oh, oh aywheyo-oh oh, oh~"

"Walk like an Egyptian." Egypt sang. All the others echoed, "Walk like and Egyptian." Then the music stopped. Egypt looked around to see that everyone was staring at him with huge grins on their faces. He blushed.

"Oh, um… Hi!"

"Egypt, you can _sing_!" Turkey shouted. The others clapped. Egypt, a little spooked from all the attention slowly sat back down in his seat. The other nations followed this action, now a little calmed down from their dancing. The boss smiled and opened his mouth to speak, but then an alarm sounded. Time was up. Frowning and sighing, Egypt's boss grumbled and pulled him out of the conference building. "You are so losing that iPod, Egypt."

"Aww!"

**I hope you liked it! I've been planning this one for quite some time! Now I have to tell you a few things.**

**Okay, so you fellow Hetalia fans have giggled or laughed at least once in history class, right? Well get this. My teacher writes a question on the board every day for us to answer using our history book. Well, our focus was the Opium War. I'm not saying there was anything funny about that because it was war and people died, but I'm talking about her question. It was, "What did Great Britain want from China?" Now, it doesn't sound all that funny. But there was this joke going around me and my friends and we were so tempted to raise our hands and shout out "HIS LOVE!"**

**We don't even ship that pairing.**

**So, anyway, I have another thing to tell you. The order this is going to be in is: Extra European Characters- Other Extras- Baltics- Nordics- Duets- Nekotalia- Finale.**

**Well, with that out of the way, here's who's next: The hot piece of ass, here's Spain! Tune in next time!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	17. Spain's the Boss

**Wow I've been dead for a long while, huh? You know, I could give you a million excuses as to why this is so late, or I could give you the chapter you've been waiting for! I like that second idea! Let's do it!**

**Spain- Like A Boss by The Lonely Island**

**This needs no explanation. If you didn't see this coming, please tell me in the reviews what you DID think I was gonna do!**

Estonia gazed at his computer like he had been doing for the past few hours, trying to file all the faxes and do all his taxes while at the same time e-mailing his accountant and drinking some coffee.( French roast, if I must be specific. Now there's a businessman!) The sound of his office door opening caused him to jump a little and straighten his glasses. Entering the room was none other than Spain, the CEO of a tomato product company. Estonia smiled.

"Mr. Carriedo thanks for coming to your performance review."

Spain grinned. "No problem."

Lowering his glasses, Estonia asked, "So you're in charge around her; is that fair to say?"

"Absolutely. I'm the boss."

Estonia leaned back in his chair. "Okay, so take us through a day in the life of… the boss."

Spain stood up and put on a PowerPoint, confidence radiating out of him. Clicking his Smart Board on, he said, "Well the first thing I do is…" he showed a slide of him ranting on to corporate in a huge conference room. "Talk to corporate!"

Suddenly, Prussia appeared out of nowhere behind Estonia and did a gangster hand motion similar to America's in the song "Sexyback" and said, "LIKE A BOSS!" Estonia freaked out, but then calmed himself into watching the PowerPoint, which switched to memos with stamps that said "APPROVED" on them.

"Approve memos!"

"LIKE A BOSS!" Prussia decided to be a background singer.

The next slide appeared to be a picture of Spain working in the tomato workshop. "Lead a workshop!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

Spain went up to Estonia and gave him a cupcake. "Remember birthdays!"

"LIKE A BOSS!" Prussia blew a party horn. Spain stepped back up to the PowerPoint and switched the slides. "Direct workflow!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

The slid switched to a rather nice looking bathroom. "My own bathroom!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

He switched slides again. "Micromanage!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

Spain put up a sign that said, "GO SYNERGY!" "Promote synergy!"

"LIKE A BOSS!" Prussia put up a sign also.

Spain clicked his little button for the next slide, which showed him putting an arm around Romano, his client's shoulder. "Hit on Lovi!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

This is where Estonia started think, _'WTF?!' _The next slide made him laugh, for Romano was punching Spain in the face. Poor, poor Spain made a sad face. "Get rejected."

"LIKE A BOSS!" By now, Prussia was trying hard not to laugh. After glaring at his background singer, Spain gulped. "Swallow sadness…"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

Spain jumped over to a fax machine and started pressing random buttons. "Send some faxes!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

Estonia panicked and dashed over to his now broken fax machine. While he was busy with that, Spain continued to take Estonia on a journey through a day in the life of the boss. "Call a sex line!"

Estonia's eyes popped out of his sockets. "Wait what?!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

With his questions unanswered and fax machine ruined, Estonia gave up and sat down to watch the show. Spain fell to his knees. "Cry deeply!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

"Demand a refund!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

Spain took out a bagel with crème. "Eat a bagel!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

"Harassment lawsuit!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

"No promotion!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

Russia walked into the room and handed Spain his daily vodka bottle. Spain didn't drink it (Thank God), but his PowerPoint and video showed everything. "Fifth of vodka!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

Estonia had to look away from the next slide as Spain said coolly, as if it were normal, "Shit on Lovi's desk!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

Spain took out a pistol. "Buy a gun!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

"In my mouth…."

"LIKE A BOSS!"

Estonia bit his lower lip, thinking, _'Oh crap, is he gonna shoot himself?!'_

Spain lowered the gun and shook his head as his eyes teared up. "Oh fuck, man, I can't fucking do it… Shit…" Suddenly, Spain did a gangster hand movement also, spontaneously becoming excited. "Pussy out!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

"Puke on Lovi's desk!" The image on the PowerPoint was very disturbing.

"LIKE A BOSS!"

"Jump out the window!" Just as he said that, a video of Spain jumping out the window surely did come. Prussia, of course, followed this up with, "LIKE A BOSS!"

Now remember the image of Spain puking on 'Lovi's' desk and the author saying it was disturbing. Well the next image-which consisted of France and Spain-was about ten times more disturbing. "Suck a dude's d*ck!" Spain grinned at Estonia's face.

"LIKE A BOSS!" Prussia didn't seem bothered. As Estonia tried to keep his lunch in his stomach, Spain took out a Coke bottle. "Score some coke!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

A video of Spain crashing his car into a brick wall appeared on the next slide. "Crash my car!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

Remember the last image that was ten times more disturbing than the puke? Well this was one hundred times worse than that. Spain said, "Suck my own d*ck!"

"LIKE A BOSS!" Prussia followed up, although a little disturbed as well.

Taking out a box of chicken strips from KFC, Spain let out through a full mouth, "Eat some chicken strips!" (This sounded like "Eat shome chickmph-shtrips!")

"LIKE A BOSS!" Prussia was eating some, too. So it sounded like, "LIKE A BAWSH!"

Estonia turned down the chicken strip they offered him. Shrugging, Spain moved on to the next slide. This one consisted of Spain, an axe, and him screaming in pain. "Chop my balls off!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

The Spain in the video blacked out after falling down a pot-hole. "Black out in the sewers!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

"Meet a giant fish!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

Estonia made a disgusted face at the next slide. It wasn't because the fish was ugly, though. It was just what Spain was doing to it. "Fuck its brains out!" Spain announced as if Estonia really needed to know that.

"LIKE A BOSS"

This may sound crazy, but what happened next in the video/PowerPoint was just weird. Spain transformed into a jet. Transformers… More than meets the eye…

"Turn into a jet!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

Poor, poor Russia looked horrified in the video/PowerPoint, jumping away from the explosion of his famous building with the swirly tops (what's name has escaped my mind at the moment).

"Bomb the Russians!" Spain had a face full of glory! Russia, however, hearing this from the other room was NOT pleased. Did Prussia care? No, he didn't.

"LIKE A BOSS!"

Spain clicked to another slide where he flies away into the sunset (quite literally). "Crash into the sun!"

"LIKE A BOSS!"

"Now I'm dead!" Spain switched the slide to one with a picture of a grave that said: "LIKE A BOSS!"

Sitting back down like this was a typical, normal, civilized interview, Spain smiled at Estonia. The Baltic nation wasn't very happy about this, though. In fact, he seemed skeptical. "Uh-huh… So that's an average day for you, then?"

Spain removed his aviator sunglasses. "No doubt."

"You chop your balls off and die?"

"Hell yeah…"

"And I think at one point you said something about sucking your own d*ck?"

"…" was Prussia's response. Spain quickly said, "Nope!"

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you did." Estonia lowered his glasses and gave Spain that "Don't insult my intelligence" look. Spain shook his head slowly. "Nah, that ain't me."

Estonia stood up to leave. "Okay! Well, this has been eye opening for me!"

"I'm the boss."

"Yeah, I know. I got that. You said it about four-hundred times."

"I'm the boss."

Estonia headed for the door. "Yeah, yeah, I got it!"

"I'm the boss." Spain said once more. Estonia left the room. "No, I heard you, bye!"

Spain turned over to Prussia with a grin. They both put on their sunglasses and stood back to back. Winking at the readers through their glasses, they both shouted at the same time with a max level of swag:

"LIKE A BOSS!"

**So, there's Spain for ya! Man, aren't you happy that this is a little longer than usual? I usually try to do that. Now I'm gonna give you who's next.**

**Next: He's a trigger happy, overprotective, chocolate and cheese loving fella that we all love. Get ready for SWITZERLAND! Tune in next time…**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	18. Bills, Bills, Bills

**Ok, so I just couldn't wait to write this one! And for anyone who thought of "Trigger Happy", well you're wrong. But I can tell you guys one thing: That song will come. So, let's get started!**

**Switzerland- Bills, Bills, Bills by Destiny's Child**

**I'm actually using the one by Glee since it sounds better, but this is a story so sound doesn't matter.**

Switzerland paced back and forth in front of a disgruntled Austria, shaking his head. Austria tried to make things better by saying something, but as soon as he opened his mouth, there was a gun aimed at his face. Austria decided it was best not to talk. Five minutes later, Switzerland turned to the Austrian with the most disappointed face he had ever made. Sighing, Switzerland decided to tell it to Austria strait in the only way the thick-headed musician could process: music.

Switzerland whistled, summoning Liechtenstein and Prussia. The two extra nations made a beat-box like tune that sounded like the music to the song "Bills, Bills, Bills."

Although Austria seemed extremely confused, Switzerland started singing. "At first we started out real cool."

Austria raised an eyebrow at Switzerland's really nice singing voice.

"Taking me places I ain't never been, but now… You're getting comfortable, ain't doing those things you did no more! You're slowly making me pay for things your money should be handling!" Switzerland waved Austria's new pair of underwear that he bought the other day in the Austrian's face for emphasis. Austria made a face of disgust, but did Switzerland look like he cared? Nope.

Switzerland dragged his boyfriend outside to the driveway, pointing to his really nice BMW. "And now you ask to use my car!"

Prussia and Liechtenstein echoed, "Caaaaaaar~"

"Drive it all day and don't fill up the tank!" Switzerland pulled at his hair before glaring at Austria. "And you have the audacity to even come and step to me, ask to borrow some money from until you get your check next week!"

Austria bit his lower lip, a bit guilty while Switzerland took 'em to the bridge. (Is anyone getting memories of France bringing sexy back?) "You triflin' good for nothing type of brother!" Switzerland put a hand up to his mouth with a fake "D'oh" gasp. "Oh silly me!" he glared at Austria, fake emotions disappearing. "Why haven't I found another?" He spat. "A baller, when times get hard, I need someone to help me out instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about!"

Take 'em to the chorus! ;)

Prussia and Liechtenstein sang along, "Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Can you pay my automo' bills? If you did, then maybe we could chill." Switzerland paused. "I don't think you do! So… You and me are through!"

Austria gasped and Switzerland gave him an empty grin. Twirling his pistol around his fingers (which is something you should never do at home, kids!), Switzerland sang as his background singers beat-boxed. "Now you've been maxin' out my card!"

Prussia and Liechtenstein both took out their credit and debit cards. "Caaaaaaaard~"

Switzerland sighed. "Gave me bad credit buyin' me gifts with my own ends! Haven't paid the first bill, but you said you're heading to the mall, going on shopping sprees perpetrating to friends like you be ballin'!"

Switzerland took out his cell phone and crushed it with his bare hands. "And then you use my cell phone!"

"Phooooooooone~" Prussia and Liechtenstein echoed.

Callin' whoever you think's at home! And then when the bill comes, all of a sudden you'd be actin' dumb, don't know where all of these calls come from when your mama's number is here more than once!"

Austria winced at the talk of his mother. Did Switzerland care? Nope. Now, take 'em to the bridge!

"You triflin' good for nothing type of brother! Oh silly me! Why haven't I found another?! A baller, when times get hard I need someone to help me out instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about!"

Prussia and Liechtenstein sang while Switzerland added his little ten cents, "Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills?"

"Oh~" the Swiss man added. "Can you pay my bills?"

"Can you pay my automo' bills? If you did, then maybe we could chill." Then Switzerland joined in, "I don't think you do, no! So… You and me are through!"

"You triflin' good for nothing type of brother! Oh silly me! Why haven't I found another?! A baller, when times are hard I need someone to help me out instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about!"

"Can you pay my bills? Can you pay my telephone bills? Can you pay my automo' bills? If you did, then maybe we could chill. I don't think you do! So… You and me are through!"

With that happy note, Switzerland aimed his rifle at Austria with a face and said "You have ten minutes to pack your stuff and get the hell out of my house" and turned off the safety on his weapon. Austria's eyes widened before he quickly grabbed his bags and fled out the door. Maybe he could convince Hungary to take him back…

**So, did you like it? I bet none of you saw this coming! Now, guys I need you all to help me out. Could you please give me suggestions for Austria, Liechtenstein, and Hong Kong? I still couldn't find any songs for them.**

**Next: A sweet, innocent little sister that I find secretly evil. Here's Liechtenstein! Tune in next time!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	19. He'll be in Her Heart

**LE GASP! PASTA'S UPDATING QUICKER? WTF? Yeah, my Thanksgiving break starts early because our teachers are tired of us. Y'know, I'm not that eager to make this chapter because I don't really pay that much attention to Liechtenstein … Oh well… At least Austria comes next.**

**Liechtenstein- You'll be in My Heart by Phil Collins in the soundtrack for Tarzan. I thought this would be the best choice since Switzerland just dumped his boyfriend and he would go through something emotional. All of your suggestions were awesome, though, thanks!**

After dumping Austria, Switzerland faced some deep depression and regret. He locked himself in his room and cried day and night. Ugh… What a baby! Liechtenstein managed to pry his bedroom door open and walk over to him. She was ignored, but she put a hand on his shoulder anyway. Switzerland's pet guard dogs started barking a drum-like tune. One of them played a guitar because this is a fictional story and that's possible. Check it! I do what I want biatch!

"Come stop your crying." Liechtenstein urged. "It will be alright." She offered him her hand. "Just take my hand. Hold it tight." Switzerland, teary eyed, obliged and Liechtenstein dragged him out of the room. The dogs followed.

"I will protect you from all around you. I will be there, don't you cry." She took him outside. "For one so strong, you seem so small. My arms will do their best to hold you, keep you safe and warm. The bond between can't be broken." She hugged him. Switzerland looked a little baffled for the fact that she was singing a Tarzan song to him but he honestly didn't care. She had a nice voice…

"'Cause you'll be in my heart." Liechtenstein sang as the dog with the guitar played louder. "Yes, you'll be in my heart. From this day on, now and forevermore."

"You'll be in my heart! No matter what they say you'll be there in my heart, always." Liechtenstein pointed off to a random dude in the neighborhood that was giving them a weird look. "Why can't they understand the way we feel? They just don't trust what they can't explain. I know we're different but deep inside us we're not different at all!"

She took it to the chorus. "And you'll be in my heart! Yes, you'll be in my heart! From this day on now and forevermore."

Switzerland couldn't help but smile. His sister was so sweet. Too sweet… That's why Switzerland loved her so much and wanted her not to get hurt. But why would she sing this to him?

Liechtenstein interrupted his thoughts. "Don't listen to them 'cause what do they know?"

"What do they know?" Prussia popped up out of nowhere and sang backup. Switzerland got frightened and took out his gun. Liechtenstein sighed and took the gun before throwing it behind her back, shaking her head. She then turned back into that sweet little singing girl, leaving the boys awfully confuzzled. (You guys know what confuzzled means, right?)

"We need each other to have, to hold. They'll see in time, I know. When destiny calls you, you must be strong."

"You gotta be strong!" Prussia gained his composure.

"I may not be with you but you've got to hold on. They'll see in time, I know. We'll show them together." Liechtenstein started spinning in circles with Switzerland, grabbing his hands and swinging him around. Switzerland screamed, yet not a single fuck was given. Liechtenstein sang, "'Cause you'll be in my heart. Believe me; you'll be in my heart! I'll be there from this day on, now and forevermore."

The dogs joined in as best they could because they couldn't talk whilst Prussia did his background singer thing. "Oh you'll be in my heart!"

"You'll be in my heart!" Liechtenstein sang with all her heart.

"Bow wow wow, woof woof! Owroo!" The dogs sang with passion.

"I'll be with you!" Prussia sang with awesomeness.

"You'll be here in my heart."

"I'll be there!"

"Always, always I'll be with you."

"Bow wow woof ruff, ruff yip woof, woof!"

"Always and always…"

Liechtenstein seemed to teleport behind Switzerland (using her secret evil technology) and tapped his left shoulder. "Just look over your shoulder." She moved as he looked back and tapped his right shoulder. "Just look over your shoulder." She moved again out of poor Switzy's sight and turned him around by the hips. "Just look over your shoulder. I'll be there always…"

After that, Liechtenstein smiled and walked away as if nothing happened. The dogs followed her loyally inside the house. Switzerland just stood there, baffled until Prussia smirked and walked up to him. "Please don't shoot me for saying this because that would be totally un-awesome, but… I think she's coming on to you!" And then Switzerland…

Oh God, HIS FACE!

Switzerland took out a rifle and shot at Prussia, chasing him down the block in his pink frilly pajamas. Liechtenstein watched the exchange through the window shaking her head. "Those two are so hopeless."

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! I'm kinda disappointed because this doesn't have that much humor in it, but oh well. Also, I changed some lyrics to make this less awkward since a man sings this song.**

**Next: The aristocratic, musical, classy-ass troll: Austria! Tune in next time!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	20. The Austrian Piano Man

**Christmas is coming, peoples! Do you know what that means? That means I'm actually going to skip to Baltics and go straight for the Nordics 'cause Sweden and Finland have Christmas theme! After this, I'm doing S. Korea and Hong Kong before going to Sweden. Sweden's will hopefully be uploaded on Christmas Eve and Finland's on Christmas.**

**Now here's a vote for you guys: Sweden's song. I can't decide between "Santa Baby" or "All I Want for Christmas is You" You guys decide! Now, for our chapter.**

**Austria- Piano Man by Billy Joel**

**I was going to do "Scales and Arpeggios" but then I heard "Piano Man" and thought this was perfect. Especially after the bad break up…**

**So enjoy!**

Austria sat there at the bar after getting dumped. His depression was way worse than Switzerland's. He caught sight of an unmanned piano in the corner of the bar. Then he smiled a little. There's no better way to express your feeling other than music. Austria remembered a tune that he heard in America and walked up to the instrument. Seeing that no one was bothered by it, he started playing a tune. England, who was also there, drunk of course, took out a harmonica and started playing with him. It sounded surprisingly good, and that attracted some nearby people who looked familiar to the Austrian. Austria started to tell a story through his song.

"It's nine o'clock on a Saturday. The Regular crowd shuffles in. There's an old man sitting next to me, makin' love to his tonic and gin." That old man was China. He says, "Son can you play me a memory? I'm not really sure how it goes. But it's sad and it's sweet and I knew it complete when I wore a younger man's clothes…"

Austria sang, "Oh, la la la, da da di. La la, di da da da dum." England played his harmonica and then the whole bar sang, "Sing us a song, you're the piano man. Sing us a song tonight. Well we're all in the mood for a melody and you've got us feeling alright."

"Now Cuba at the bar is a friend of mine." Austria says, pointing to the Cuban, "He gets me my drinks for free. And he's quick with a joke or to light up your smoke, but there's somewhere he'd rather be."

He says, "Austria I believe this is killing me." And a smile ran away from his face. ""Well I'm sure that I could be a movie star if I could get out of this place" And then Austria sang, "Oh, la la la, da da di. La la, di da da da dum."

"Now England's a real estate novelist who never had time for a wife. And he's talking with Davy (Sealand) who's still in the Navy and probably will be for life. And the waitress (Hungary) is practicing politics, as the businessman (Prussia) slowly gets stoned. Yes, they're sharing a drink they call loneliness, but it's better than drinking alone." Austria narrates and plays a tune with a fiery passion.

The bar sang, "Sing us a song, you're the piano man. Sing us a song tonight. Well we're all in the mood for a melody and you've got us feeling alright."

He looked out to the large crowd of drunken people waving their hands along with the tune.

He sings, "It's a pretty good crowd for a Saturday, and the manager (Denmark) gives me a smile. 'Cause he knows it's me they've been comin' to see to forget about life for a while. And the piano, it sounds like carnival! And the microphone smells like a beer. And they sit at the bar and put bread in my jar and say 'Man, what are you doin' here?"

"Oh, la la la, da da di." The bar sang, "La la, di da da da dum."

"Sing us a song, you're the piano man." China begs.

"Sing us a song tonight!" Cuba commands.

"Well we're all in the mood for a melody." England stated through his harmonica.

"And you got us feeling alright." Denmark put a hand on Austria's shoulder. The Austrian smiled and played his tune with England. The tune slowly fades out and Austria sighs in despair. "I'll miss him…"

**And that's all folks! I hope you liked this chapter! I'm still looking for Hong Kong suggestions if you want him to sing something fitting. So…**

**Next: "Aniki-chan! Aniki-chan! Guess who's next, Da-zee!" Yep! South Korea is next! Tune in next time!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	21. Hungary's a Rebel

**Ok, I lied. S. Korea is not coming this chapter. I will write his next year for the sake of time and the fact that I forgot to do one certain Germanic nation... Today, I have our favorite Tomboy: HUNGARY!**

**Hungary- She's a Rebel**

**I could've picked something better, but my iPod was taken away so I couldn't research and I wanted this done before Christmas Break officially starts so I can write my other story before Sweden and Finland! Speaking of which, "All I Want for Christmas is You" is currently the winner. I understand since it matches Sweden's character way more than the humorous "Santa Baby". With that out of the way, let's start this chaptah!**

After Austria's performance at the bar, Prussia stepped up on a table with a guitar, laughing his annoyingly awesome laugh. "Hi! I am Awesome Prussia here to sing to you about a certain Hungarian hottie that will most likely murder me after this! But will the awesome me care? Nope! Now let's begin! 'Cause I am awesome!"

Hungary looked up from her drink with wide eyes and grinned when Prussia started playing his guitar.

"She's a rebel!" Prussia began, "She's a saint! She's salt of the earth! And she's dangerous…" The people of the bar looked up as well, very shocked at this song choice. They lit up because, after Austria's sad sounding song, who wouldn't? Besides, Prussia was pretty good at singing.

"She's a rebel, vigilante, missing link on the brink of destruction!" Prussia pointed to America who, for some reason, was at the German bar. "From Chicago," he pointed to Canada, who was surprised to see that someone noticed him. "To Toronto, she's the one that they call old whatshername."

"She's the symbol of resistance!" Prussia held up a heart-shaped grenade, panicking everyone in the bar and making the policeman take out his gun. Prussia smiled sheepishly, but continued to sing. "And she's holding my heart like a hand grenade!" He threw the grenade on the floor, causing everyone to jump under the tables and cover their heads, even the totally drunk ones. Luckily, the grenade was simply filled with red confetti and Hungary popped her head out from the table and smiling at the Prussian. The drunk people started playing with the confetti like children. Prussia started slamming on his guitar. "Is she dreaming what I'm thinking? Is she, the mother of all bombs, gonna detonate?"

Prussia jumped off the table and onto some drunk dude's back while the other people crawled out from under the tables. "Is she trouble, like I'm trouble, make it a double twist of fate or a melody that?"

"She sings the revolution, the dawning of our lives! She brings this liberation that I just can't define! Nothing comes to mind! Repeat!"

The bar echoed (excluding an ecstatic Hungary), "She sings the revolution, the dawning of our lives! She brings this liberation that I just can't define! Nothing comes to mind!"

Prussia repeated the beginning. "She's a rebel! She's a saint! She's salt of the earth! And she's dangerous… She's a rebel, vigilante, missing link on the brink of destruction!"

The others repeated as well, ""She's a rebel! She's a saint! She's salt of the earth! And she's dangerous… She's a rebel, vigilante, missing link on the brink of destruction!" Then they said, "She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel, and she's dangerous!"

Then Prussia finished, "She's a rebel, she's a rebel, she's a rebel, and she's dangerous…"

Hungary jumped up to Prussia who jumped off the drunk dude's back and spread his arms for a hug. She tackled him to the ground and lovingly cursed him out. Prussia laughed. Then Hungary laughed. Then Hungary punched Prussia in the face. Then the people in the bar gasped. Then Prussia passed out. You should probably play the song "We are Young" now…

**Yes, short, I know. But look on the bright side: CHRISTMAS IS COMING! W00T! I accidently saw one of my Christmas presents… It was a Pikachu hat. Now it's an early gift! :D**

**Next: Our awkward, giant teddy bear that wants no more than some love but never gets any: SWEDEN! Tune in next time!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	22. All Sweden Wants for Christmas

**Hello friends, and happy Christmas Eve! I will also be uploading Finland's tomorrow, but here's Sweden!**

**Sweden: All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey**

**This was the top vote. Enjoy!**

Finland was just about ready to do his job for Christmas and deliver all the presents to everyone in the world. It was definitely tough work, but worth it to think about the smiling faces of children. After packing his stuff on the sleigh, he turned around to go back into the house to check and see if he missed anything. As soon as he turned around, he saw Sweden standing there, smiling awkwardly. Finland smiled nervously. "Oh, hey there! I didn't see you, Berwald! Do you need something?"

Sweden took out a microphone as the other Nordics appeared behind him. They were all disguised as snowmen before shaking off the snow. Finland looked at them, confused. Then the Nordics took out their instruments. One of them made a twinkling like bell noise.

Sweden began to sing. "I don't want a lot for Christmas…" Finland tilted his head to the side as Sweden continued. "There is just one thing I need! I don't care about the presents…" Sweden motioned towards the Christmas tree inside the house, "underneath the Christmas tree!" This was when the Swede commenced holding his confused "wife's" hands. "I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know!"

Finland smiled, now realizing what this guy was getting at.

"Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas is you!" Sweden started dancing with Finland as the Nordics shook their jingle bells a little faster.

"I don't want a lot for Christmas! There is just one thing I need~"

The Nordics turned into background singers, going, "And I…"

"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree!" Sweden led Finland and the Nordics into the house before taking his stocking and throwing it across the room. "I don't need to hang my stocking there upon the fireplace!" Sweden picked Finland up bridal style. "Santa Clause won't make me happy with a toy on Christmas Day!"

Denmark looked at Norway and whispered, "What if it's a sex toy?" Norway glared at him. Iceland ignored both of them and pretended to have a really fun time playing his instruments. Sweden luckily heard none of this and continued to sing and dance while holding a very happy Finland in his arms. "I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know! Make my wish come true~"

They all sang (excluding Finland), "All I want for Christmas is you!"

Sweden grinned. "You, Baby~" Finland laughed as he was put down and Sweden sang some more. "Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas! I won't even wish for snow…"

Denmark wanted to tell Sweden that it's guaranteed to snow in the winter time in Scandinavia, but he didn't want to kill the mood. Sweden dragged Finland next to the mistletoe in the hallway. "And I'm just gonna keep on waiting underneath the mistletoe!" Sweden took out Denmark's Christmas list. "I won't make a list and send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click."

Outside, Dasher and Dancer snorted. Prancer and Vixen grunted. Comet and Cupid glared. And Donor and Blitzen sunk their heads low. Rudolph was oblivious and hummed the song. Yes, Rudolph is so boss that he can hum.

Sweden pulled Finland into a death hug. "'Cause I just want you here tonight, holding onto me so tight." He released him. "What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you~"

"You~ baby~" The Nordics echoed.

"All the lights are shining!" Sweden pointed to the bright Christmas lights everywhere outside and inside. "So brightly everywhere~" The Swede smiled at Finland softly. "And the sound of children's laughter fills the air."

"And everyone is singing!" Denmark sang. "I hear the snowbells ringing!" Norway sang, listening to the reindeer make a ruckus outside. Iceland advocated for Sweden, walking up to Finland and grabbing him by his red suit. "Santa won't you bring me what I really need?" Mr. Puffin (who was on Iceland's head the whole time) sat upon Finland's head and asked, thinking about a certain yellow chick. "Won't you please bring my baby to me?"

Sweden started to sing again, "Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas!" He picked Finland up again. "This is all I'm asking for: I just wanna see my baby standing right outside my door! Oh, I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know. Make my wish come true~" Sweden leaned in closer. "Baby all I want for Christmas….is…. YOUUUUUUU~"

"You~ baby~" The rest of them sang along. "All I want for Christmas is you, baby!"

"All I want for Christmas is you, baby!" Mr. Puffin sang, hugging a photo of Gilbird.

"All I want for Christmas is you~" Sweden finished it off with a kiss. Denmark smiled and went "Aww~" while the others simply smirked. Finland was put back down and Sweden winked. "Go g've th'se k'ds wh't they w'nt."

As Finland walked out into the cold, he stopped next to the sleigh and realized something. _'That's the most emotion I've ever seen coming from Sweden in a short period of time in my entire life!'_

**Ha, ha! Happy Christmas and Merry New Year!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	23. 12 Pains of Christmas

**Hello once again, audience! Merry Christmas! Today I'm doing something humorous because you all know I'm not the serious type. Now I believe in the true meaning of Christmas and the "Be nice, don't complain" kind of stuff, but we all can relate to this in some way. So, without further ado, HERE'S FINLAND~**

**Finland: The 12 Pains of Christmas by Bob Rivers**

**After a whole lot of thinking, it all came down to this. You'll love it, trust me. Oh, and look up the awesome YouTube video that mixed Hetalia and this song! By the way, if you're wondering what I really thought would fit Finland, it would've been "Sleigh Ride", I just thought it would be way too hard to type. Enjoy!**

Finland grinned on Christmas day after gathering all the nations on stage that he needed for his act. The Nutcracker just played yesterday and now it was his time to shine. In his red suit, he brought up his hands as all the stage lights turned on, revealing the orchestra of nations. Finland looked at all the expecting people below and smiled. "Greetings, everyone! Every Christmas, we nations gather together and sing a different Christmas song every time. So this year, we decided to cheer you up with a little relatable humor. Enjoy!"

Finland turned around and began to compose the orchestra. And the spotlight was on a really nervous Russia. He smiled and sang, "The first thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…"

"Is finding a Christmas tree!" The orchestra finished.

"The second thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…" Russia sang again. The spotlight turned off and appeared on Germany, who seemed to have materialized on stage holding some Christmas lights in his hand. "Rigging up the lights!"

"And finding a Christmas tree!" Finland held up a magnifying glass.

Russia held up three fingers once another light turned on to him. "The third thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…"

The spotlight was on England, who had a raging headache and was laying his head on a table, sitting in a chair. "Hangovers…"

"Rigging up the lights…"

"And finding a Christmas tree!"

Russia sighed, "The fourth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…"

France could now be seen sitting at a desk on stage, surrounded by un-signed Christmas cards. "Sending Christmas cards…"

"Hangovers…"

"Rigging up the lights…"

"And finding a Christmas tree!"

Then Russia smiled emptily. "The fifth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…"

The spotlight was now on Switzerland. He fell to his knees, holding up two handfuls of bills in his hands. "FIVE MONTHS OF BIIIIIIIILLLLLLSSSS!"

"Sending Christmas cards…" France moaned.

"Hangovers…" England groaned.

"Rigging up the lights…" Germany shook the lights irritably.

"And finding a Christmas tree!" the orchestra sang loudly.

"The sixth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…" Russia held up six fingers. Then the spotlight was on Hungary. "Facing my in-laws…" she shivered. Then Switzerland was the star, still on his knees but this time also on his hands and hanging his head low in depression. "FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!"

France angrily signed another one of the cards and took out a stamp. "Oh, I hate those Christmas cards!"

"Hangovers…" England sighed. He jumped a little at Germany's part, "RIGGING UP THESE LIGHTS…"

"And finding a Christmas tree!"

Russia held up seven fingers. "The seventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…"

The light was now on Austria. He reluctantly rang a Salvation Army bell next to the red donation thingy. "Salvation Army…"

Hungary gulped. "Facing my in-laws…"

Switzerland looked up at the audience rather pathetically. "FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS~"

"Sending Christmas cards~" France sing-songed before smirking at England, who said, "Oh geeze…"

"I'M TRYING TO RIG UP THESE LIGHTS!" Germany tried putting up lights on the stage, on a ladder that seemed to magically appear there. The orchestra sang once again, "And finding a Christmas tree!"

"The eighth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me~" Russia sang.

The light was on Sealand, who seemed angry about his part, but started whining at Sweden. "I want a transformer for Christmas!"

Austria complained to a Salvation Army dude on stage, "Charities," he turned to Hungary. "And what do you mean YOUR In-laws?!"

"FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!" Yes, Switzerland still looked sad.

France sighed. "Oh, making out these cards…" England leaned up against him and gave him a crooked smile. "Honey, get me a beer, huh?" France looked at him weirdly.

Germany shouted at one of the special effects people. "WHAT?! We have no extension cords?!"

"And finding a Christmas tree~" Finland looked back at the grinning people in the crowd. They were laughing! Perfect…

Russia rocked back and forth on his feet. "The ninth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me~"

Italy drove on stage in a car with a very sick a nervous Japan hiding under the back seat. "Finding parking spaces…"

Sealand hit Sweden's stomach repeatedly. "DADDY, I WANT SOME CANDY!"

Austria held up a dollar bill and threw it in the crowd. Some kid caught it. "Donations!"

"Facing my in-laws…"

"FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS~" The audience sang along with poor Switzerland, mostly because a lot of them relate to that.

France signed another card. "Signing out those Christmas cards…" England was now sitting next to him. "Hangovers…"

The lights turned on, but they started blinking. Germany yelled and waved his hands at the lights, "Now why the hell are they blinking?!"

The special effects dude wanted to tell him that they're supposed to do that, but simply got more lights to avoid getting hurt.

"And finding a Christmas tree~"

Russia held up ten fingers and happily sang. "The tenth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me…"

Ukraine showed up next to him, holding up a new toy for Belarus. She widened her eyes at a certain note on it and read aloud, "Batteries not included?!"

Italy was still in his car on stage with poor Japan. "No parking spaces…"

Sealand was now on an annoyed Sweden's back. "BUY ME SOMETHING!"

Austria shook the Salvation Army man by his shirt. "Get a job, ya bum!" Hungary showed up next to him. "Facing my in-laws…"

"FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS~" Switzy and the audience sang. France was starting to enjoy this. "Yo-ho, sending Christmas cards~" England leaned up against him and pointed to a funny Christmas card. "Oh geeze, look at this!"

Germany smiled when he finally got the lights correctly set up. But then one of them went out. Then the rest did the same. He screamed. "ONE LIGHT GOES OUT, THEY ALL GO OUT!"

The special effects dude smiled nervously and went to go get some more Christmas lights. Then the orchestra and Finland both sang, "And finding a Christmas tree!"

Russia was now confused because he didn't have eleven fingers. He simply put his hands behind his back. "The eleventh thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me~" America had the spotlight, sitting in a chair next to Russia with a small TV on a table in front of him. A Christmas special was showing on it. America sighed. "Stale TV specials…"

On the other side of Russia, Ukraine said, "Batteries not included?!" Italy drove up behind the Russian, scaring the audience a bit. No one was hurt, don't worry. "No parking spaces…"

Sealand pulled at Sweden's coat. "DADDY I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM!"

"Charities!" Was all Austria had to say, standing next to a passed out Salvation Army guy and holding a broken bell.

Hungary glared at Austria. "She's a witch, I hate her!" Austria glared back. "What did you say about my mother?!" He couldn't be heard over the music.

"FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!" Switzerland eyes started to water. The spotlight switched to France. He whined, "Oh, I don't even KNOW half these people!" England stood up. "Oh, who's got the toilet paper, huh?" France pointed towards the bathroom and England dashed that way. As soon as he left, Germany's lights blew up in sparks and the whole theatre went dark. "GET A FLASHLIGHT! I BLEW A FUSE!"

The special effect dude went off with a tool box to fix it but simply tripped over a wire, spilling tools everywhere.

"And finding a Christmas tree!" everyone sang anyway.

Russia used a flashlight as the spotlight. "The twelfth thing of Christmas that's such a pain to me~" He pointed the flashlight towards the Baltics. They all sang at the same time, "Singing Christmas carols…"

He turned the flashlight to Alfred. "Stale TV Specials…" then to Ukraine. "Batteries not included?!" then he turned it towards Italy. "Ve~ NO PARKING?!"

Sealand rolled around on the stage, the flashlight on him. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

When the flashlight shone on him, Austria threw the broken bell on the floor and knocked down the red money collector thing. "Charities!" Hungary took out a spatula. "Gotta make 'em dinner…"

Suddenly, the lights worked again and the spotlight was on Switzerland. Russia turned off the flashlight and watched Switzerland cry all over his bills. "FIVE MONTHS OF BILLS!"

France threw his pen and stamps down on the desk. "I'm not sending them this year, THAT'S IT!" England yelled at him, the loud outburst giving him an even worse headache, "Shut up, you!"

The Christmas lights still didn't work. Germany gave up and climbed down the ladder. He shoved the wires into the special effects dude's arms. "FINE! YOU'RE SO SMART, YOU RIG UP THE LIGHTS!"

And so he did. And the lights worked. Germany's jaw dropped and the special effects guy smirked at him. That was when Germany discovered that that guy was Canada! Germany face-palmed.

All the lights turned on, even the ones on the giant Christmas tree that no one but Finland saw hiding in the back of the stage. The audience awed. Finland and all the others gathered together, held hands, and all sang at once, "And finding a Christmas tree!"

They bowed as the audience clapped and the music stopped. Finland looked at the reader and said, "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

**Ah… What Finland said!**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	24. Hong Kong's Fireworks

**Hello, I'm back again. Happy New Year! It's 2013, and I'll tell you, that still doesn't roll off the tongue that easy…**

**Since I haven't updated since Christmas, here's a little treat for you guys!**

**Hong Kong- Firework by Katy Perry**

**I know I could do better, and I heard this song so many freaking times that it's really annoying to me. But it's the best I could find… Enjoy!**

Chinese New Year was Hong Kong's favorite holiday. It was just so festive, especially the fireworks. They made him alive, joyful, and made him forget about the bad things in life. It was his drug, only surprisingly safer.

This year, he was especially excited about the fireworks. 2012 may not have been the best year, but it's a great one. So 2013 will be hopefully better, right?

Hong Kong set off the first firework of the year, right at the time mark, and the festival began! But this time, it was different… Hong Kong was just so happy, that he wanted to sing. The music started up in the back and the spotlight was on him.

"Do you ever feel like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind wanting to start again? Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards one blow from caving in?"

China stared at him weirdly, but let him sing.

"Do you feel already buried six feet under? Scream, but no one seems to hear a thing; do you know that there's still a chance for you, 'cause there's a spark in you?" Hong Kong looked up from his microphone slowly and the light behind him brightened as he sang, "You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine. Just own the night like the 4th of July…"

Suddenly, the light behind him flashed wildly and set off a bunch of his fireworks, enlightening the sky. Everyone that was watching oooed and awed at the sight. With extreme passion, Hong Kong sang aloud, "'Cause baby, you're a firework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" With each "oh" a firework went off; the same happened with what he says next, "As you shoot across the sky-y-y!"

The others joined in. "Baby, you're a firework! Come on, let your colors burst! Make 'em go 'oh, oh, oh'! You're gonna leave them falling down-down-down!"

Hong Kong jumped up on top of a giant statue and pointed to Sealand and Latvia. "You don't have to feel like a waste of space. You're original, cannot be replaced!"

Sealand and Latvia smiled; then they looked up as Hong Kong pointed to the grey, polluted sky. "If you only knew what the future holds…" The sky suddenly turned blue and a rainbow appeared. The people looked up, amazed. Hong Kong then sang, "After a hurricane comes a rainbow!" He turned to France.

"Maybe you're the reason why the doors are closed…"

France looked offended glaring at Hong Kong. The Chinese man help up a hand to say "Hold your horses, buddy."

"So you could open one that leads to a perfect road."

This time, France was a little confused, but he smiled a little. Hong Kong winked. "Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow. And when it's time, you'll know."

S. Korea decided to join in. "You just gotta ignite the light and let it shine! Just own the night-"

"LIKE THE 4TH OF JULY!" America shouted through a megaphone. He flew in at that moment with an airplane holding a ton of confetti. He released the colorful paper strips and grinned madly. The people down below jumped up and down excitedly as America released a bunch of bubbles as well. Hong Kong gave him a "thumbs up" and continued to sing.

"'Cause baby, you're a firework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!" Once again, the fireworks launched along with the beat. "As you shoot across the sky-y-y!"

Then everyone sang, "Baby, you're a firework! Come on, let your colors burst! Make 'em go 'oh, oh, oh'! You're gonna leave them falling down-down-down!"

The fireworks exploded in a majestic, wonderful way that would be indescribable to write out. But then they went _BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon!

Hong Kong pointed to three people in a row. "It's always been inside of you, you, you! And now it's time to let it through!"

And then everyone sang, "'Cause baby, you're a firework! Come on, show 'em what you're worth! Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"

"As you shoot across the sky-y-y…" Hong Kong turned around and set off fireworks in the shapes of dragons and Chinese symbols and words. They read:

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! EVEN BRIGHTER THAN THE MOON, MOON, MOON!_

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! EVEN BRIGHTER THAN THE MOON, MOON, MOON!_

Hong Kong waved at everyone. "I'm about to get off stage now, but stay awesome!"

"HEY THAT'S MY WORD!" Prussia was totally ignored.

"Goodnight and Happy New Year!"

**I know it's a little late for "Happy New Year", but life was hectic, okay? Oh yeah, and happy Super Bowl! I hope you enjoyed!**

**Next: S. Korea (For realz this time)**

**Hasta la pasta!**


	25. It was fun Goodbye

**Okay so I know I still have to finish TBSS but I think I'm losing motivation to finish it. I was going to make S. Korea do the English translation of Gangnam Style. I'm just not up for it. I lost interest and can't do it anymore. I'm incredibly sorry and I hope there will be no flaming. For your amusement, I will put down everything I was going to do from here on out:**

**S. Korea: Gangnam Style. France was going to be the dude in the elevator.**

**Cuba & Seychelles: Macarena. England and France would be the backup singers/dancers. They are singing the techno version.**

**Denmark and Lithuania: ?**

**Norway: Magic in me, or something similar.**

**Latvia: You had a bad day**

**France and England: Friends for Never**

**Turkey and Iceland: Askin' all them questions (by request)**

**Germany re-do: I'll Make a man out of you (featuring America, Prussia, Italy, Turkey, China, and Russia)**

**Hana Tamago or Puki or whatever: Who let the dogs out**

**Kumajirou: I forgot. No seriously I forgot his song I remember it being something cute…**

**Nekotalia: Stray Cat Strut (Everyone involved)**

**Everyone (Grand Finale): Waving Flag (Yes Italy is the one with the flag. Everyone sings.)**

**Sorry I couldn't finish this. Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed/followed/favorite/even considered looking at this.**

**You guys were so great.**

**Hasta la pasta!**


End file.
